Memories that Linger Within us
by VieRichelyn17
Summary: Setelah dua tahun, Sanji pun kembali ke kampung halamannya di Tokyo. Ia berniat melanjutkan studinya disana dan tanpa diduga, ia bertemu kembali dengan Nami, mantan kekasihnya. Sanji tidak berubah sama sekali, tetapi tidak dengan Nami. Ia berubah menjadi lebih tertutup dan jutek. Apa yang terjadi dengannya selama dua tahun ini tanpa Sanji? Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei

by VieRichelyn17

Ini fic pertama ane, mohon diberi komen jika ada kesalahan penulisan. Karakter di sini tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun seperti yang terdapat di cerita aslinya. Sepenuhnya hanya karangan fiksi semata. Gaje, OOC, Typo, Abal and many more. Semoga readers suka :D

Note: I do not own One Piece.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _'Kenangan hanyalah kenangan'_

 _'Tumbuh dari kejadian di masa lalu'_

 _'Lalu mekar di masa sekarang'_

 _'Mewarnai hidup dengan pelangi berwarna-warni'_

 _'Tetapi bisa pudar kapan saja'_

 _'Mengapa kenangan itu berharga?'_

 _'Tidak semua kenangan membawa kebahagiaan'_

 _'Tapi mengapa tidak mudah dilupakan?'_

 _'Karena itulah kenangan. Hanya sebuah kata, tapi didalamnya ada harta karun yang paling indah'_

•

SIINGG..

Suara desingan kecil yang terdengar dari sebuah pesawat besar itu menandakan kalau ia baru saja melakukan landing sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Para penumpang pesawat mulai menuruni tangga satu persatu sesaat setelah sang pramugari membukakan pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Hoamm..."

Seorang cowok berambut kuning dengan rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya yang duduk di deretan kursi nomor 24, menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Perjalanan 14 jam yang ditempuhnya dari New york ke Tokyo, membuat tubuhnya kaku karena kelamaan duduk. Ia kini berdiri lalu membuka kabin atas tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas ransel berukuran cukup besar. Ia menyampirkan ransel tersebut di bahu kanannya, lalu berjalan keluar pesawat.

"Sekarang tinggal ambil bagasi" Katanya pelan sambil berjalan kearah tempat pengambilan bagasi yang ternyata susah penuh dengan orang-orang yang satu keberangkatan dengannya tadi. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya ia menemukan kopernya lalu langsung mengambilnya dan menyeretnya keluar bandara.

Cowok itu menghirup udara pagi hari Tokyo yang segar dalam-dalam. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia menghirup udara tersebut. Rasanya sangat sejuk dan terasa seperti... di rumah.

Ia menutup matanya dan berusaha menikmati angin segar dipagi hari itu. 'Sudah 2 tahun ya..'

"OII SANJII"

Cowok itu perlahan membuka matanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Beberapa meter di depannya sekarang terlihat seorang pria berjas dan bertubuh tegap yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia mendengus kecil melihat pria itu.

"Hoii, alis keriting, sudah lama tak bertemu" Kata pria itu ketika sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sanji.

"Kau masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu, hidung panjang" Balas Sanji yang disambut dengan kekehan kecil dari sang pria. Melihat itu Sanji ikut tertawa kecil. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berdebat, dan rasanya semakin lucu saja mengingat usia mereka yang bukan bocah lagi.

"Udah kita masuk ke mobil dulu. Aku tau kau sudah merindukanku, tapi lebih baik kita mengobrol di mobil saja" Kata pria itu dengan pedenya, membuat Sanji langsung memperagakan gaya orang muntah yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari pria itu.

 **DIMOBIL**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, bocah? Sepertinya kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik melihat fisikmu yang berbeda sekali dengan saat kau masih disini dua tahun yang lalu" Kata pria itu ketika selesai memasukan koper Sanji ke bagasi mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Sepertinya kau menjadi lebih cerewet, Kaku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik" Jawab Sanji yang sudah duduk di kursi belakang. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menjadi langganan tendangan Kalifa-san?" Kali ini Sanji balas bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan dibahas. Tendangannya bahkan semakin ganas dalam waktu dua tahun ini" Jawab cowok yang dipanggil Kaku tadi dengan nada pasrah. Moodnya tiba-tiba drop ketika mendengar nama cewek yang tiada hari tanpa menendangi dirinya. Sanji hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajah kusam cowok yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Hoi Sanji, apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi disana?" Tanya Kaku lagi untuk menghilangkan moodnya yang sudah mulai tidak enak itu.

"Maksudmu?" Bukannya menjawab Sanji malah balik bertanya.

"Apa tidak ada cerita baru? Ehem.. perempuan maksudku" Jawab Kaku dengan deheman kecil di tengah kalimat.

Mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Kaku, Sanji hanya menghela nafas. "Tidak ada"

"Serius? Ayolah.. Kau pergi ke negara yang memiliki kualitas perempuan terbaik dan kau bilang tidak ada?" Tanya Kaku lagi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sanji hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kukira kau akan memiliki banyak cerita untuk diceritakan, ternyata tidak ada satupun. Bukankah cewek-cewek disana memiliki wajah yang rata-rata sangat berkualitas? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali? Apa mungkin kau-" Kaku tercekat dengan pikirannya sendiri diakhir kalimat.

"Aku apa?" Tanya Sanji yang bingung melihat Kaku tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau... apa kau masih belum melupakannya?" Tanya Kaku dengan hati-hati.

Mendengar itu, Sanji terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sanji kemudian menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong.

'Apa aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu?'


	2. Chapter 1: Meet You Again

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Diclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-Sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : MEET YOU AGAIN**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Pagi yang cerah di tokyo hari ini membawa kesegaran bagi orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Pagi yang sangat cocok menjadi latar dari hari dimana seluruh sekolah di jepang mengakhiri liburan panjang mereka dan mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tentu saja memulai kelas yang baru, pelajaran yang baru dan suasana yang baru bersama teman-teman.

Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya disepanjang jalan menambah kesegaran di pagi hari musim semi ini. Semua orang menikmati keindahan jalan dan pemandangan tersebut. Tak jarang terlihat para siswa-siswi bercengkrama sambil berjalan menuju sekolah, seperti mereka saat ini.

"Nee Nami, bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Vivi sambil merapikan ikatan di rambut biru mudanya.

"Tidak ada yang seru. Aku hanya pulang ke kampung halamanku" Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Nami tadi.

"Kyoto?" Tanya Robin memastikan. Nami mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Robin?" Tanya Vivi lagi kali ini kepada Robin.

"Aku pergi berwisata ke tempat bersejarah bersama ibuku" Jawab Robin yang dibalas dengan pelototan mata dari kedua temannya.

"Bahkan saat liburan pun kau tetap menambah pengetahuan?!" Kata Vivi sedikit histeris sambil melotot kearah Robin. Baginya liburan adalah waktu yang tepat untuk merefreshkan otaknya dari segala bentuk pelajaran, tetapi sahabatnya ini malah berlibur ke tempat-tempat bersejarah yang bahkan ia sendiri enggan untuk sekedar masuk.

"Bukankah kau terlalu rajin, Robin?" Kali ini Nami yang berbicara. Ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran cewek pecinta ilmu pengetahuan itu.

Robin terkikik geli mendengar respon kedua sahabatnya. "Bagiku tidak masalah pergi ke tempat-tempat bersejarah, karena aku juga menyukainya. Kita bisa berlibur sambil menambah pengetahuan, sangat menguntungkan bukan?" Kata Robin kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Seriously?'. Robin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu kembali berjalan menuju kesekolah mereka, sambil menikmati udara segar dan pemandangan indah sakura yang banyak terdapat di pinggir jalan.

"Hahh.. aku penasaran masuk kelas mana. Aku harap kita semua sekelas" Kata Vivi dengan nada penasaran. Ia ingin sekali sekelas dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah sekelas.

"Ya, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kita tidak pernah sekelas ya?" Tanya Nami yang sepertinya baru menyadari hal tersebut. Robin balas mengangguk setuju.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti, kalau sudah sampai"

 **At Skypiea High School**

"Wahh.. ramai sekali" Kata Vivi ketika memasuki sekolahnya yang sudah dipenuhi banyak murid tahun ajaran pertama.

"Tidak kusangka semua murid ini mengikuti mos" Sambung Nami yang melihat antrian murid kelas 10 yang ingin mengambil nomor.

"Sepertinya lebih banyak dari angkatan kita dulu" Tambah Robin yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Nami dan Vivi.

"Dari pada itu, mending sekarang kita lihat papan mading" Kata Nami mengingatkan.

"Oh ya benar juga, ayo" Kata Vivi lalu langsung menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya ke arah papan mading.

"YEYY..Nami, Robin. Akhirnya.. KITA SEKELAS" Kata Vivi yang sebelumnya menyerobot murid-murid lain yang sedang melihat papan mading demi melihat kelasnya. Dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika melihat namanya dan kedua sahabatnya di satu kertas yang sama.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Robin yang sedikit kaget karena tidak menyangka keinginan mereka untuk bisa sekelas terwujud. Ia dan Nami bergegas ikut melihat papan mading, berharap Vivi tidak salah lihat. Benar saja, nama mereka semua tercantum di kertas dengan judul '12C Class'.

"Wahh.. hontou da. Kita semua sekelas" Kata Nami sambil tersenyum senang. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun, mereka dimasukkan ke kelas yang sama. Ia lega karena bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak selama setahun terakhir ini di sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Hehe.. kalau gitu, ayo kita langsung masuk saja" Kata Vivi yang langsung menggandeng kedua sahabatnya menuju kelas mereka.

 **CLASS 12C**

Suasana kelas 12C yang ribut bagaikan berada di pasar langsung terdengar ketika ketiga sahabat itu memasuki kelas. Mereka sudah tidak terkejut lagi melihat suasana kelasnya yang diisi banyak makhluk-makhluk absurd, karena walaupun sekolah ini termasuk salah satu sekolah elit di masyarakat tetap saja yang namanya murid SMA pasti tidak akan bisa sehari saja tidak membuat kerusuhan.

Nami, Robin dan Vivi mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela deretan paling belakang. Nami duduk dengan Vivi, sedangkan Robin duduk disebelah gadis berambut hijau pendek yang diketahui bernama Camie di kursi depan mereka.

Mereka asik bercerita-cerita sampai tiba-tiba pintu kelas didobrak kencang. "UPACARA OIII" Teriakan menggelegar keluar dari sang pendobrak pintu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Franky, teman sekelas mereka.

Mendengar teriakan itu, satu kelas termasuk mereka bertiga pun bergegas keluar kelas dan turun ke lapangan. (Note: Kelas 12 ada di lantai dua).

 **DI LAPANGAN**

"Ayo baris disini Nami, Robin" Kata Vivi yang sudah menemukan barisan dibelakang teman-teman sekelasnya. Robin mengangguk dan berjalan ke belakang Vivi untuk ikut berbaris.

"Nee, Robin, Vivi, sepertinya aku harus balik ke kelas dulu. Aku melupakan sesuatu disana" Kata Nami tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka bingung. Tetapi mereka langsung mengerti ketika melihat Nami menekan seragam tepat dibagian dadanya.

"Yasudah, cepat ambil Nami. Kami akan menyisakan barisan untukmu" Kata Robin yang paham dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau perlu kutemani?" Tanya Vivi yang sedikit khawatir. Nami menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera kembali" Kata Nami sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha tidak membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Ia pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, menuju ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Nami langsung membuka tasnya dan mencari benda yang ada di tasnya, ia menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan benda itu. Benda itu adalah alat bantu pernafasan pada orang yang menderita asma. Ya, Nami sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak kecil. Walaupun sudah biasa membawa alat bantu pernafasan itu kemana-mana, ia masih sering lupa untuk membawanya. Nami pun merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak membawa benda itu turun.

 **CEKLEK**.. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang cowok berambut kuning dengan poni menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Ia seperti tergesa-gesa dan berusaha mencari tempat duduk kosong. Nami tidak menyadari kehadiran cowok itu dan tetap memakai benda ditangannya itu hingga nafasnya stabil.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang terletak di deretan kedua, cowok itu pun bergegas keluar kelas, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok perempuan berambut oranye pendek yang sedang membelakanginya. Cewek itu seperti sedang memakaikan sesuatu di mulutnya. Dan setelah dilihat lebih teliti, cewek oranye itu ternyata sedang memakaikan inhaler, alat bantu terapi pernafasan pada orang yang menderita asma.

Cowok itu terdiam cukup lama memandangi Nami. Entah kenapa, dia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Gadis oranye itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dimasa lalu. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin itu dia' Cowok itu segera mengenyahkan pikirannya.

Gadis itu memang mirip dengannya. Rambut oranyenya, sosok belakangnya, bahkan penyakit yang dideritanya. Tetapi rambut gadis oranye itu pendek sedangkan orang yang ada di pikiran cowok itu berambut panjang. Dan cowok itu yakin kalau orang yang ada dipikirannya itu tinggal di Kyoto bukan di Tokyo. Jadi ia segera mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mengatakan kalau gadis oranye itu adalah 'dia'.

Nami bernafas lega. Nafasnya sudah seperti sedia kala. Ia pun melepas benda di mulutnya itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku roknya. Dia menutup tasnya dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika membalikkan badan. Irisnya melebar sempurna melihat sosok dihadapannya. Surai kuning itu.. tatapan mata itu..

Cowok dihadapannya juga tidak kalah kaget. Ternyata ia tidak salah, cewek dihadapannya ini ternyata memang dia. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah masuk dikehidupannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah ia cintai. Dan.. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah ia sakiti.

Kedua insan tersebut saling memandang dalam diam. Mereka terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar berbicara. Mereka tidak percaya akan dipertemukan lagi.

"Sanji..." Bisik gadis surai oranye itu pelan. Sangat pelan sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Cowok itu, Sanji, tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari gadis dihadapannya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya. Kapan ia memotong rambut? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sekolah ini? Kapan ia pindah ke Tokyo? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepala Sanji. Masih ada banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia utarakan.

Sementara Nami yang sudah sadar dari keterdiamannya, langsung berjalan hendak keluar kelas. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti, ketika ada tangan yang memegang lengannya. Nami pun berbalik, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Tetapi tubuhnya memaksa untuk berbalik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu.. Nami?" Tanya Sanji setelah gadis itu sudah berbalik menatapnya.

Nami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setelah hening sejenak, ia pun mendengus dan angkat bicara. "Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku baik. Apa kau menyangka kalau kehidupanku tidak baik-baik saja setelah kau pergi? Jangan salah. Kehidupanku bahkan jauh lebih baik dibanding dua tahun yang lalu" Jawab Nami ketus kepada Sanji. Ia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Sanji di lengannya dengan paksa lalu berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

Setelah Nami keluar, Sanji tetap tidak berkutik dari tempatnya. Tentu saja ia tidak berpikiran seperti yang Nami tuduhkan padanya. Ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan gadis itu setelah dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu. Sanji menghela nafas kecil, gadis oranye itu ternyata benar-benar membencinya. Ia tidak menyalahkan Nami, karena ia telah menyakiti gadis itu. Sanji pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk mengikuti upacara di lapangan.

Sementara itu, di koridor sekolah, Nami memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia bukan merasa kesulitan bernafas, atau juga merasa nyeri didadanya. Semenjak kejadian di kelas tadi, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol laju jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Apa ia masih belum bisa melupakan cowok itu? Bahkan setelah cowok itu menyakiti hatinya?

Tubuh Nami bergetar kecil. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Nami menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya terbuka lagi setelah dua tahun ia menutupnya. Tidak akan.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Berubah?

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-Sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

 _Preview:_

 _Sementara itu, di koridor sekolah, Nami memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia bukan merasa kesulitan bernafas, atau juga merasa nyeri didadanya. Semenjak kejadian di kelas tadi, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol laju jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Apa ia masih belum bisa melupakan cowok itu? Bahkan setelah cowok itu menyakiti hatinya?_

 _Tubuh Nami bergetar kecil. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Nami menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya terbuka lagi setelah dua tahun ia menutupnya. Tidak akan._

 **CHAPTER 2 : BERUBAH?**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Upacara sudah hampir mau dimulai. Nami segera memasuki lapangan dan berbaris di belakang robin.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Robin saat Nami sudah dibelakangnya. Nami mengangguk kecil sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Robin dan Vivi tersenyum lega melihat itu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau sahabat oranyenya itu baru saja mengalami berdebatan batin beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **SANJI POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku kembali dipertemukan dengannya lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kami bertemu wajah lagi, mengingat kami sekelas. Aku membuang nafas pelan, entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya di pagi ini.

Aku melangkah memasuki lapangan, dari kejauhan ada dua orang cowok yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Ahh.. mereka. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku kearah mereka.

"Sanjiii... Hishashiburi.. sudah dua tahun ya, aku tidak percaya kau beneran pindah kesini" Sesaat setelah aku sampai dihadapan kedua cowok itu, seorang cowok berambut hitam dan memiliki bekas luka dibawah mata kirinya langsung menyambutku dengan nada riang.

"Tentu saja, Luffy. Aku kan sudah bilang di telpon waktu itu, _aho_ " Kataku kepada cowok yang kupanggil Luffy itu. Lebih tepatnya Monkey D.Luffy.

"Hoii, alis keriting. Cara bicaramu ternyata tidak pernah berubah ya, bahkan setelah dua tahun" Sambung cowok berambut hijau disebelah Luffy dengan nada mengejek kearahku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _aho_ marimo" Balasku kepada cowok surai hijau itu. Ia adalah Roronoa Zoro. Sahabatku yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Aku sudah berteman lama dengan dua makhluk dihadapanku ini. Kami masuk SD yang sama, dan masih bersahabat sampai sekarang. Luffy dan Zoro masuk SMP yang sama, sedangkan aku masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda, dan ketika masuk SMA aku bersekolah di LA dan kembali ke Tokyo setelah dua tahun. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku sering pindah-pindah? Mudah saja, karena ayahku adalah seorang pembisnis terkenal yang sering berpindah-pindah tugas. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak ikut dengannya, tetapi ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan ayahku, jadi kuturuti saja ia.

"Oii Sanji, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu? Ayo cepat berbaris, atau tidak kepalamu akan ada hiasan berupa benjolan berkat Hina-sensei" Kata Luffy sambil menunjuk seorang guru cewek berambut pink sepinggang yang sedang merapikan barisan depan sambil bawa-bawa penggaris panjang. Dari tatapan guru tersebut seperti mengatakan 'Cepat baris atau kepalamu yang jadi korban' kepada murid-murid dibarisan depan.

Sanji yang tidak mau mencari masalah dihari pertamanya hanya menuruti perintah Luffy dan langsung berbaris dibelakang Zoro.

Upacara pun dimulai dengan hikmat. Para guru berdiri di pinggir-pinggir lapangan, tidak ada murid yang berani keluar dari barisan karena tidak perlu ditanya lagi, pasti akan terkena pukulan maut oleh guru killer berambut pink tersebut. Tak lupa kepala sekolah mengakhiri upacara dengan memberikan pidato singkat dan ucapan selamat datang bagi para murid kelas 1 dan seluruh murid baru.

 **CLASS 12C**

"Woahhh.. Sanji, kita sekelas? Kebetulan menyenangkan macam apa ini?" Kata Luffy dengan noraknya ketika sampai di kelas.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, _aho_?" Tanya Zoro yang bingung dengan otak Luffy yang gampang melupakan segala sesuatu. Jelas-jelas ia sudah memberitahu Luffy saat melihat papan mading tadi, bahkan ia menunjukkannya tepat didepan matanya. Kenapa sahabat _aho_ nya ini bisa melupakannya secepat itu?

"Kemampuan mengingatmu itu juga tidak pernah berubah ya, Luffy?" Kata Sanji malas kepada temannya itu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Luffy tidak pernah berubah. Selalu konyol dan gampang melupakan segala sesuatu.

"Heee.. benarkah, Zoro? Perasaan kau tidak pernah memberitahuku" Kata Luffy yang berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tetapi Luffy tetaplah Luffy, mau berapa kali pun ia berusaha mengingat, otaknya tidak didesain untuk menjadi pengingat yang handal. Ia bahkan bisa melupakan kata-katanya sendiri yang baru beberapa menit ia ucapkan. Kadang Sanji dan Zoro heran, kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat dengan makhluk aho seperti Luffy ini?

"Sudahlah lupakan saja" Kata Zoro kepada Luffy yang wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan asap karena kebanyakan berpikir(?).

Ketiga cowok itu berjalan kearah tempat duduk masing-masing. Zoro dan Luffy duduk diseberang tempat duduk Sanji yang berada di deretan kedua. "Oh ya, Zoro, apa kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelas kita?" Tanya Luffy yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Zoro.

"Entahlah, dipapan mading tidak dicantumkan nama wali kelas" Jawab Zoro sambil mengedikkan bahu. Luffy hanya ber-oh ria mendengar hal itu.

Kelas yang semula berisik dan rusuh, menjadi kening seketika ketika pintu kelas dibuka oleh seorang guru. Murid-murid kelas 12C segera kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing ketika guru berambut hijau dengan sepuntung rokok besar dimulut itu memasuki kelas. Beberapa murid yang sudah kenal dengan guru perokok itu segera menarik nafas pasrah. Sepertinya masa setahun terakhir di SMA ini tidak akan semudah seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Ohayo, ore wa Smocker. Bagi yang belum tau aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun kedepan dan akan mengajar ips di kelas 12. Ada pertanyaan?" Kata guru tersebut ketika sudah berdiri disebelah meja guru.

"Tidakk sensei" Jawab para murid serempak. Mereka tau tabiat guru perokok satu itu. Walaupun mereka mengajukan pertanyaan seputar dirinya, guru itu pasti akan menjawab seadanya dengan tampang tidak berminat sama sekali. Jadi mereka lebih memilih tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Smocker mengangguk kecil ketika mendengar kalau tidak ada pertanyaan dan tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut langsung membuka bukunya. Para murid melihat hal itu dengan tatapan malas tingkat akut. Yang benar saja?! Mereka baru saja masuk sekolah dan sudah dihadiahi materi-materi pembelajaran. Bukankah biasanya guru menyuruh murid-murid memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu terlebih dahulu? Mereka akui itu memang sangat merepotkan dan tidak berfaedah, mengingat mereka yang sudah saling mengenal karena sudah dua tahun belajar bersama, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada mendengarkan ceramah guru itu tentang dampak globalisasi bagi masyarakat ataupun kondisi alam benua-benua di dunia.

Sanji yang mendengar berbagai keluhan dari teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa tertawa geli. Ia pernah merasakan suasana ini saat ia masih SMP dulu, dan rasanya lucu sekali ketika merasakannya lagi di SMA. Memang, murid sekolah tingkat manapun, pasti tidak akan beda jauh dari mereka sekarang ini. Selalu malas memutar otak untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran.

Sementara Sanji asyik tertawa geli menyaksikan keluhan dari berbagai penjuru kelas-yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh smocker-, diam-diam Nami memandangi cowok itu.

Dimatanya, Sanji tidak berubah sama sekali. Rambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya masih sama. Alis keritingnya yang terlihat menggelikan itu masih sama. Cara bicaranya juga masih sama. Bahkan tawanya juga masih sama seperti dulu. Setelah dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berkomunikasi, Nami tidak mengira Sanji akan tetap menjadi seperti ia yang dulu. Ia kira cowok itu pasti akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, apalagi mengetahui cowok itu pernah dua tahun berada di LA, Amerika. Pergaulan disana tentu saja berbeda dengan disini. Cowok itu pasti akan terbawa arus trend disana dan menjadi anak-anak gaul yang suka berlagak seperti jagoan. Tetapi ia salah besar. Cowok itu tidak berubah sedikit pun. Masih seperti Sanji yang dulu. Malah, ia yang berubah.

Ya, Nami tau kalau selama dua tahun ini, ia mengalami banyak perubahan dalam dirinya. Perubahan itu dapat dilihat dari luar maupun dalam. Mulai dari gaya rambut-Rambutnya yang dulu panjang ia potong hingga seleher-, sampai kepribadiannya yang mulai tertutup dan menjadi lebih jutek. Ia menyadari semua itu, tetapi ia merasa lebih baik seperti ini. Semua yang ia alami selama dua tahun terakhir ini sudah menguras banyak tenaga dan senyumannya. Ia yakin ia pasti tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi, kalau bukan karena kedua sahabatnya yang selalu ada buatnya. Baginya, memiliki mereka sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melalui hari-harinya.

"Hh... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa baru masuk sudah ada saja tugas?" Kata Vivi sambil mencak-mencak. Sekarang di depan, sang guru perokok itu sudah menuliskan beberapa nomor soal yang harus mereka kerjaan dan diselesaikan sekarang juga. Nami menengok ke depan dan melihat sepuluh soal yang beranak cucu terpampang di papan tulis mereka.

Nami mendengus kecil. Ia memang tidak keberatan mengerjakan semua soal-soal itu, tetapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. Dalam hati, ia mengiyakan perkataan Vivi.

"Semuanya kerjakan soal-soal didepan dan harus diselesaikan hari ini. Di tulis soalnya dan dijawab lengkap ya" Kata Smocker dengan seenak jidat, lalu dengan santainya ia duduk di kursinya dan memainkan tablet miliknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu gondok setengah mati. Tapi apa daya, mereka hanya bisa merutuki guru perokok itu dalam hati.

Para murid pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal didepan dengan tampang bersungut-sungut. Sungguh hari pertama yang melelahkan. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah dipaksa untuk menggunakan otak mereka yang mungkin sempat dinonaktifkan saat liburan kemarin.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi-reaksi mereka:

Sanji, cowok itu masih memasang wajah kalem, walau dalam hati sedikit gondok, mengingat ia adalah murid baru disini dan langsung diberi hadiah berupa tugas. Tetapi ia tetap mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan itu, walau dengan setengah hati.

Zoro, cowok itu sekarang sudah ngorok dimejanya. Ia paling benci ketika disuruh mengerjakan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka, maka ia memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya dan tidur.

Luffy, jangan ditanya lagi cowok itu sedang apa. Cowok itu juga tidak mempedulikan soal didepannya, karena orang yang biasa ia jadikan sasaran contekan sedang terlelap disebelahnya. Jadi ia memilih melakukan aktivitas lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mengupil daripada memaksa otaknya memikirkan semua jawaban dari soal-soal itu. Kepalanya akan mengeluarkan asap jika dia benar-benar melakukannya. Lagipula, walau tidak ada Zoro sekarang ia bisa menyontek jawaban Sanji.

Nami, cewek itu mulai mengerjakan dengan paksaan dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengusir rasa malas yang sekarang sudah melingkupi dirinya dan berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan jawaban-jawaban didepan. Sebenarnya mudah saja menjawab semua soal itu, mengingat Nami memang termasuk kedalam salah satu murid berprestasi, tetapi otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama sekarang. Ia hanya mengerjakan soal-soal sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

Vivi, keadaan cewek itu juga tidak jauh berbeda dari Nami, bedanya ia lebih parah. Otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia benar-benar kesulitan berpikir. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja sembari menunggu Nami atau Robin menyelesaikan soal-soal laknat itu, baru ia akan menyalin semuanya.

Robin, kalau yang lain mengerjakan soal dengan setengah hati atau bahkan tidak mengerjakan sama sekali, beda dengan cewek rajin satu ini. Ia dengan senang hati mengerjakan semua soal-soal di depan, bahkan sampai menambahkan materi-materi kecil di jawabannya. Sungguh niat sekali.

Sedangkan murid lainnya masih mengeluh tentang tugas yang diberikan, sambil sesekalu menyontek sana-sini, berusaha mencari jawaban karena otak mereka masih belum mampu mencerna soal-soal dipapan tulis.

Mereka terus mendekam dengan tugas mereka sampai bel berbunyi. Suara bel itu sudah seperti nyanyian dari surga atas bebasnya mereka dari cengkraman makhluk jahat bernama tugas. Semua mengumpulkan tugas mereka di meja Smocker, walaupun banyak yang belum selesai tetapi prinsip guru itu adalah 'selesai tidak selesai tetap dikumpul' maka mereka tidak membantah dan mengumpulkan jawaban mereka.

Sebelum guru itu keluar ia berbalik. "Oh ya untuk pengurus kelas aku serahkan kepada kalian untuk menentukan sendiri, setelah itu beritahu aku siapa saja yang menjadi pengurus" lalu dengan tanpa beban, guru yang tak mau repot itu berjalan keluar. Diiringi dengan seruan tak terima dari murid-murid 12C, sungguh sial mereka mendapat wali kelas macam Smocker-sensei.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing atau berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk menceritakan pengalaman hari pertamanya. Kenapa murid sudah boleh pulang? Karena hari ini masih hari pertama jadi diperbolehkan pulang cepat. Hari pertama seharusnya hanya membicarakan pengurus kelas dan kondisi kelas yang diinginkan murid bersama wali kelas. Tetapi malang untuk kelas 12C, yang harus memutar otak di hari pertama.

Nami merenggangkan tangannya keatas, mengusir rasa pegal-pegal akibat sudah lama tidak memegang alat tulis. Cewek itu memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas lalu merangkulkan tas itu di pundaknya. Robin dan Vivi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Sembari berjalan kerumah masing-masing, mereka asyik bercengkrama. Sesekali mereka mengumpat Smocker-sensei yang seenaknya memberi mereka tugas ini-itu. Mereka pun beepisah di perempatan jalan dengan sekolah. Rumah mereka tidak searah. Nami belok kekiri, Vivi tetap lurus, sedangkan Robin belok kanan. Mereka pun saling melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan kearah yang berbeda.

 **NAMI POV**

Setelah berpisah dengan kedua sahabatku, aku kembali berjalan menuju ke rumahku. Seketika ingatanku kembali pada kejadian hari ini. Ketika aku bertemu kembali dengan cowok itu. Cowok satu-satu yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya dan cowok satu-satunya yang pernah mematahkan hatinya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kejadian-kejadian di masa laluku satu-persatu menghampiriku. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan cowok itu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Dan ketika aku sudah berhasil melupakan cowok itu, ia kembali kedalam kehidupanku.

Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Aku menengok kepada orang yang kutabrak, berniat mengucapkan maaf, namun kata-kata itu terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

 **NAMI POV END**

Nami benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai indra penglihatannya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa cowok yang baru saja ada dipikirannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan dengan reaksi yang kurang lebih sama sepertinya.

"Go-gomen. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sanji yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera mengucapkan maaf karena sudah menabrak cewek dihadapannya.

"A-ah y-ya tidak apa" Jawab Nami kikuk setelah tersadar dari kegagetannya.

Sanji terdiam sejenak. Tidak tau harus berkata atau bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tidak menduga akan berpapasan lagi dengan gadis ini. "Kau ingin pulang kerumah?" Sanji merutuki mulutnya yang dengan begonya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tentu saja Nami ingin pulang, emang ingin kemana lagi.

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku. Aku pergi dulu" Kata Sanji yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu demi untuk menghindar dari situasi canggung yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Nami.

"Kau... masih sama ya" Ucap Nami tiba-tiba membuat langkah Sanji terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu berbalik ragu.

"Kau tidak berubah. Masih Sanji yang dulu kukenal" Lanjut Nami lagi kali ini ia berbalik menatap Sanji yang juga sudah berbalik menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sanji kepada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku penasaran, apa kau masih tetap memperlakukan cewek lain sama seperti diriku?" Kata Nami dengan nada sinis. Sanji terdiam mendengar perkataan Nami yang sedikit menohok dadanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Nami melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa menengok kebelakang. Sanji masih belum berkutik dari tempatnya. Ia masih memandang punggung kecil Nami yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia merasa aneh dengan kepribadian Nami sekarang. Ia tau kalau Nami membencinya. Tapi ia tidak yakin kalau alasan perubahan sifat cewek itu karenanya, karena walau bagaimana pun juga, cewek itu tidak akan menjadi sejutek dan sesinis itu hanya karena merasa patah hati. Pasti ada sesuatu... sesuatu yang lain... sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan...

Sanji sangat tau perangai gadis itu. Dua tahun menjadi teman dekat dan setahun menjadi pacarnya, membuat Sanji cukup hafal dengan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Nami bisa sangat terbuka jika ia sedang senang, ia akan berbagi kebahagiannya kepada orang lain. Tetapi jika gadis itu sedang ada masalah, ia selalu akan menutupnya dan tidak akan memperlihatkannya didepan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain sedih dan khawatir jika ia menceritakan masalahnya, baginya ia saja yang mengetahuinya sudah cukup, tidak perlu berbagi masalah kepada orang lain. Sanji tau itu. Nami memang selalu bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya didepan teman-temannya, tetapi tidak didepannya.

Pernah beberapa kali, Nami menyerah dan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Sanji ketika cowok itu ngotot untuk tetap menanyakan masalah gadis itu kalau ia tidak mau bercerita. Memang terkesan seperti memaksa, tetapi ia lebih memilih menjadi cowok pemaksa daripada harus melihat gadis oranye itu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri yang berujung dengan melukai dirinya sendiri. Sayang sekali, sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan cara itu. Nami sudah membencinya, dan ia pasti tidak akan menceritakannya kepada cowok itu, bahkan sampai kapan pun.

Tapi bukan Sanji namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Ia akan mencari tau sendiri dengan cara lain. Ia tau sekarang itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya, tetapi hatinya masih tidak rela kalau mengingat kebiasaan gadis itu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Ia akan mencoba membantu gadis oranye itu dari kejauhan, tanpa ia sadari. Karena mau bagaimanapun ia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur, hatinya menolak untuk melakukannya.

 **To be continued...**

Author note: Yeyy selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf kalau masih absurd, abal, OOC, dan sebagainya. Saiya akan berusaha buat chapter yang lebih menarik lagi.

Terima kasih juga buat **Portgas D** yang menjadi orang pertama yang ngereview fic ini. Saiya sangat senang dan merasa lebih termotivasi untuk menulis fic ini. **Hontou ni Arigatou**.


	4. Chapter 3: That Smile (09-08 02:12:21)

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 : THAT SMILE**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Sanji berjalan kearah kantin tempat Zoro dan Luffy menunggunya. Ia baru saja mengantar buku-buku ke ruang guru dan baru bisa ke kantin sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kantin yang sudah penuh dengan murid-murid yang ingin mengisi perut mereka atau sekedar bercanda gurau dengan temannya.

Matanya pun menangkap siluet cowok bersurai hijau dan hitam yang duduk di paling ujung kantin. Tempat favorit mereka sejak dulu. Sanji langsung melangkah mendekati mereka.

Ia sudah bersekolah di Skypiea High School selama seminggu. Dalam waktu seminggu itu pula ia sudah mulai mendapat teman baru. Ia bisa dengan mudah berteman karena kemampuan beradaptasinya yang cukup baik. Sanji pun sudah mengenal seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia sudah mengenal Robin dan Vivi yang sekarang adalah teman dekat Nami. Ahh... Nami. Cewek itu sampai sekarang juga masih jutek dan dingin terhadapnya.

Jika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan, pasti cewek itu langsung melewatinya seperti mereka tidak saling mengenal. Jika mereka bertemu pandang, pasti cewek itu langsung membuka muka kearah lain. Sanji menghela nafas kecil. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu?

"Hoii alis keriting, kau sudah pesan?" Tanya Zoro sesaat setelah Sanji duduk di hadapannya.

Sanji menggeleng. "Aku tidak makan"

"Kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" Tanya Luffy yang duduk disebelah Sanji dengan mulut penuh takoyaki.

"Tidak, hanya tidak ingin saja" Jawab Sanji pelan. Zoro dan Luffy mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan makan.

Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin, sekedar untuk menghilangkan bosan karena menunggu teman-temannya menghabiskan makanan. Tak sengaja, irisnya menangkap siluet seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang sedang berjalan bersama kedua temannya menuju meja tak jauh darinya.

Nami langsung duduk di kursi untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Robin dan Vivi juga sudah duduk dan sekarang mereka menikmati makanan sambil berbincang-bincang seru.

"Nee, Nami, kudengar dari anak kelas sebelah, katanya Duval menyukaimu" Kata Vivi dengan kikikan kecil di akhir kalimat.

"Duval? Anak kelas 12A itu? Yang berambut kuning?" Tanya Robin yang menghentikan aktivitasnya menyuap sushi ke mulutnya untuk memastikan.

Vivi mengangguk pada Robin. "Katanya dia juga selalu memperhatikanmu" Kali ini ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Nami.

Nami mendengus melihat kelakukan temannya itu. "Aku tidak tertarik. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung"

"Benarkah? Kau sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya?" Vivi menatap Nami tidak percaya. "Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya, mengingat ia adalah pemimpin geng motor yang cukup terkenal"

"Aku tahu kabar tentang ia adalah seorang pemimpin geng motor. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, apalagi mengenalnya" Nami angkat bahu, tidak peduli.

"Hmmm... begitu ya.. kalau begitu aku beri ciri-cirinya saja" Kata Vivi dengan semangat membara. Entah apa yang membuat gadis bersurai biru itu menjadi sangat bersemangat seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu" Kata Nami sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu.. Duval itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang" Kata Vivi lagi, kali ini nadanya dibuat semisterius mungkin.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Nami tidak berminat sama sekali. Ia mengaduk-aduk ramennya yang tinggal setengah. Tidak terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Ya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, Duval mirip sekali dengan murid baru dikelas kita" Kata Vivi dengan bersemangat. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Sanji"

Seketika tangan Nami yang sedang mengaduk-aduk ramen terhenti. Ia membeku mendengar nama itu. Apa ia barusan tidak salah dengar? Vivi bilang Duval mirip dengan Sanji? Entah kenapa sekarang ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Duval itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Nami memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Semenjak Sanji masuk ke kelas, aku sudah merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Dan ketika aku ingin berjalan pulang, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Duval. Dan aku langsung menyadarinya. Wajah mereka mirip sekali. Yah.. hanya saja Sanji terlihat lebih tampan dari Duval" Jelas Vivi yang membuat Nami semakin penasaran dengan cowok itu. Apa ia benar-benar sebegitu miripnya dengan Sanji?

Nami mulai menebak-nebak bagaimana kira-kira wajah Duval-yang katanya mirip Sanji. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan di otaknya. Dari yang normal sampai yang anti-mainstream, ia mulai membayangkan. Tiba-tiba Nami tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu Nami?" Tanya Robin yang bingung melihat sahabatnya yang tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri.

Nami tersadar dari pikirannya dan langsung mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula. "Ahh.. tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Nami sambil nyengir. Ia seketika itu merasa bodoh. Kenapa juga hanya dengan membayangkan sosok Sanji yang mirip dengan Duval dengan wajah bodohnya langsung membuatnya tersenyum karena merasa lucu seperti tadi? Lagipula kenapa juga bayangan seperti tadi bisa mampir di kepalanya? Bukankah ia sudah melupakan cowok itu? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan cowok itu lagi?

Sekarang Nami benar-benar seperti dilemma. 'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkitnya bahkan dalam pikiranku sekalipun?' Batinnya frustasi. Nami menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Ya, cukup kali ini saja ia kebablasan. Tidak ada lagi lain kali.

"Oh ya, apa kalian punya waktu minggu ini?" Suara Robin memecah keheningan yang tercipta semenjak pembahasan tentang Duval dan Sanji tadi.

"Emang kenapa, Robin?" Tanya Nami yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian menemaniku ke mall. Aku ingin membeli buku lagi. Lagipula sudah lama juga kan kita tidak pergi bersama?" Kata Robin sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan tissu. Ia juga sudah selesai makan.

"Aku bisa saja" Kata Nami yang setuju dengan ide Robin. Lagipula ia tidak ada kegiatan penting yang harus dilakukan di hari minggu nanti.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Vivi?" Tanya Robin kepada Vivi yang masih sibuk mengunyah sushinya.

"Ehmm... ano.. sebenarnya aku sudah ada janji dengan Kohza-kun" Jawab Vivi malu-malu. Ia kemudian mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisa ikut.

Nami dan Robin alih-alih merasa kesal kerena Vivi tidak ikut, malah tertawa geli. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat wajah Vivi yang dihiasi dengan rona merah. Hal itu hanya bisa terjadi jika nama Kohza diungkitkan.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan kami Vivi. Nikmatilah waktumu bersama Kohza" Nami menjawab sambil terkekeh geli. Berniat menggoda Vivi yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah, Vivi" Robin ikut menambahkan, ikut tertawa.

"A-apa-apaan sih?" Kata Vivi yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kepitingnya. Kedua sahabatnya sudah terlanjur melihatnya dan sekarang mereka sudah memasang wajah menggoda yang amat menyebalkan dimata Vivi. Kalau saja ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di sakunya, sudah ia lakukan dari tadi.

Melihat reaksi Vivi, Robin dan Nami tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan Vivi hanya bisa memasang wajah ditekuk dengan rona merah yang masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Sanji melihat semua itu. Ia memang tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, karena suasana kantin yang ramai. Tapi ia setidaknya bisa melihat ekspresi-ekspresi mereka saat berbicara. Ia sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Nami dari awal ia duduk hingga sekarang. Awalnya gadis itu terlihat biasa saja ketika duduk menyantap makanannya, lalu saat temannya, Vivi, mengatakan sesuatu kepada Nami, seketika ia membeku lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum geli, dan sekarang gadis itu sudah tertawa bersama Robin yang hanya ditanggapi Vivi dengan dengusan kesal.

Sanji tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat ekspresi Nami bisa berubah-ubah dalam beberapa detik itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia sadari. Hatinya bahagia melihat gadis itu tertawa senang, seperti sekarang. Dari semua ekspresi yang ditunjukan Nami, ia paling menyukai ketika Nami tertawa seperti tadi. Melihat tawanya saja, cukup untuk membuat hatinya berteriak bahagia. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini. Sudah seharusnya ia melupakannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengontrol kata hatinya sendiri?

Sanji menghembuskan napas kecil. Ternyata ia belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Padahal ia kira jika ia pergi selama dua tahun ke LA, ia akan bisa melupakan gadis itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Tidak pernah sedetik pun ia tidak memikirkan gadis oranye itu. Ia selalu meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau, itu hanya perasaan bersalahnya. Tapi hati tidak akan bisa berbohong meskipun kita membohongi diri sendiri. Dan Sanji tahu itu. Ia tahu itu lebih dari siapapun.

"Hei, apa kalian ada acara minggu ini?" Tanya Zoro tiba-tiba yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran Sanji.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Luffy yang masih ingin memesan takoyaki lagi. Memang dasar perut karet.

"Temani aku ke Grand Blue mall" Jawab Zoro yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Buat apa?" Kali ini Sanji yang bertanya.

"Aku ingin mencari pedang kendo baru" Jawaban Zoro sukses menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Sanji.

"Kenapa mencari pedang kendo di mall? Memangnya ada yang jual?" Tanya Sanji yang sekarang sudah menghadap sepenuhnya kearah Zoro.

"Ada. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Katanya satu-satunya mall yang menjual pedang kendo hanya di Grand Blue Mall" Jawab Zoro lagi.

Sanji mengangguk-angguk paham. Mungkin semenjak kepergiannya selama dua tahun, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di Jepang. "Jadi pergi jam berapa?" Tanya Sanji lagi.

"Jam 12 saja. Aku tidak mau pagi-pagi. Masih ingin tidur" Jawab Zoro sekenanya yang langsung mendapat semburan protes dari Sanji. Apa-apaan itu? Ia yang mengajak tapi ia sendiri yang malas. Teman marimonya ini tidak pernah berubah.

"Yasudah jam 12 di Grand Blue mall"

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sanji sekarang sibuk membereskan buku-buku di lacinya. Zoro dan Luffy sudah pulang terlebih dulu. Zoro sudah mengantuk, dan Luffy sudah kelaparan sehingga mereka ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Sanji menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah mereka.

Sanji sudah selesai memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas, lalu segera merangkulkannya di pundak kanannya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

 **DI GERBANG SEKOLAH**

Sesampainya Sanji disana, ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing dimatanya. Wanita berambut pink diikat satu dengan model rambut yang mencolok itu tak asing lagi. Sanji tidak percaya akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Sanji? Kau Sanji-kun kan?" Wanita yang awalnya membelakangi Sanji, tiba-tiba mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang. Tapi matanya langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang cowok berambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Wanita itu terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersadar dan memanggil cowok itu.

Sanji bingung harua menjawab apa. Apa ia harus menjawab "ya" atau "tidak"? Tapi sepertinya mau apapun jawabannya, wanita itu sudah tahu jawabannya. Sanji tambah gugup ketika wanita itu mendekatinya.

"Apa kabar, Sanji-kun? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" Sanji hanya bisa menahan napas. Bahkan nada dan cara bicara wanita itu masih sama. Ramah.

"A-aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Bellemere-san?" Sanji sudah menguasai dirinya dan balas menyapa wanita yang Bellemere itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Sanji-kun sudah tambah tinggi ya" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Sama seperti dulu.

Sanji balas tersenyum ramah. "Bellemere-san juga masih tetap cantik" Kata Sanji dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ah.. kau bisa saja. Oh ya, kau bersekolah disini? Apa kau sudah bertemu Nami?" Tanya Bellemere yang terlihat senang.

"Ahh.. ya, sudah. Kami sekelas" Jawab Sanji pelan. Ya, Bellemere adalah ibu Nami. Dulu ia suka sekali main kerumah Nami, karena ia selalu disambut dengan ramah oleh keluarga Nami yang baik dan ramah pada siapapun. Ia merasa diterima berada di rumah itu, maka ia sangat nyaman bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Wah.. benarkah? Itu bagus sekali" Kata Bellemere senang. Sanji hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. Wanita ini selalu sama, tak pernah berubah. Masih tetap cantik walau sekarang wajahnya sudah tidak secerah dulu. Sanji memperhatikannya, bellemere sekarang terlihat... lelah? Apa ia bekerja terlalu keras?

"Ahh.. Sanji-kun. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mengobrol terlalu lama. Ternyata Nami sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Kapan-kapan kau main kerumah ya?" Kata Bellemere dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sanji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu Bellemere hendak berbalik, tapi suara Sanji menghentikannya sejenak.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Beristirahatlah, Bellemere-san"

Bellemere sedikit terkejut dan kembali membalikkan badan, menatap Sanji. Cowok itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Diam sejenak, Bellemere menatap Sanji yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Bellemere balas tersenyum, kali ini lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya. "Ya, arigatou, Sanji-kun".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Bellemere berbalik dan langsung berlari kecil keluar gerbang sekolah. Sanji memperhatikan dari belakang. Ia semakin merasa ganjil. Sepertinya sikap Nami padanya sekarang ada hubungannya dengan masalah di keluarganya. Melihat Bellemere yang semakin kurus dan senyumnya tidak secerah dulu, sudah cukup untuk membuktikan tebakannya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Nami? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Bellemere-san?

Sanji mendengus ketika menyadari pemikirannya. Bukankah sekarang ia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga Nami? Apa ia berhak untuk mengetahui permasalahan di keluarga mereka? Ia ingin tahu, tentu saja. Tapi ia juga tahu kalau itu bukan urusannya. Apa ia akan mencoba melupakan hal itu dan berlaku seakan tidak tahu apa-apa? Atau ia akan membiarkan hatinya yang mengatur semua tindakannya?

Sanji tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya dari dulu, semenjak ia berpapasan dengan Nami saat pulang kerumahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa ikut campur begitu saja, apalagi ini adalah masalah keluarga mereka. Ia tidak punya hak apapun meskipun Ia ingin sekali membantu Nami dan keluarganya menyelesaikan masalah mereka, mengingat mereka sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, dan memperlakukan dirinya dengan hangat. Sanji menyayangi mereka.

Sanji mengacak rambut kuningnya. Bingung harus apa. Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat terlebih dahulu, baru ia akan memikirkannya lagi setelah itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah, ingin segera pulang kerumahnya.

Cuaca pagi hari di hari minggu ini sangat mendukung bagi mereka yang ingin bepergian. Cerah dan tidak berawan. Cocok sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Tetapi sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu pagar itu tidak secerah cuaca dipagi ini. Wajahnya jauh dari kata cerah.

Sanji menghela nafas frustasi. Tadi ia baru saja menelepon Zoro, yang ternyata masih terlelap. Zoro bilang ia kebablasan tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap. Tetapi setidaknya bisakah ia membukakan pintu untuk orang yang sudah berbaik hati menunggu selama 1 jam didepan rumahnya? BISA KALIAN BAYANGKAN ITU? SATU JAM!

Sanji sudah berniat pulang lagi kerumahnya, kalau saja Zoro tidak bilang kalau ia sudah siap. Sekarang cowok marimo itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Sanji dengan wajah cuek-dengan-sekitar nya seperti biasa. Seakan tidak berdosa telah membiarkan anak orang menunggunya selama satu jam tanpa diberi masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo, kita pergi" Kata Zoro tanpa beban. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah bagasi tempat ia memasukkan mobilnya. Sanji yang masih gondok setengah mati terpaksa menahan kekesalannya dan mengikuti Zoro.

Kalau saja, Luffy jadi ikut dengannya. Sudah pasti ia akan menjadi alat pelampiasan Sanji. Sayangnya, cowok itu tiba-tiba mengabarinya kalau kakeknya, Garp, mengajaknya (Baca : Menyeretnya) ke Hokkaido untuk bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya. Luffy awalnya merengek tidak ingin ikut. Lagipula apa faedahnya ia ikut? Tapi kakeknya yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya itu malah memaksanya ikut. Luffy tidak punya pilihan lain selain terpaksa menyetujuinya jika ia masih sayang nyawanya.

Sanji menghela nafas kecil. Sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan cowok marimo itu. Hal yang sangat ia hindari sejak dulu, karena bisa menimbulkan peperangan dadakan diantara mereka. Yah.. sudah bukan hal baru lagi, melihat ia dan Zoro bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal yang sangat amat sepele. Entah kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Zoro sudah melangkah memasuki garasi, diikuti Sanji dibelakang. Tapi ketika Sanji baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobil di belakang, hendak duduk di kursi penumpang, Zoro sudah mendahuluinya dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Sanji menatap Zoro heran. Kenapa ia malah duduk disini?

"Kau mengemudi" Kata Zoro dengan seenak jidatnya yang membuat Sanji langsung melotot tajam kearahnya. Yang benar saja, ini mobil Zoro kenapa ia harus menyetir? Emang ia supirnya apa?

"Hoi marimo, jangan bercanda. Cepat pindah ke depan. Kau yang mengemudi, ini kan mobilmu" Kata Sanji tak terima. Zoro hanya mendengus kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. Sudah ia duga tidak akan semudah itu.

"Ayolah, kau saja. Aku masih mengantuk. Emang kau mau mengalami kecelakaan kalau aku mengemudi? Dikoran nanti akan tertulis 'Dua siswa SMA mengalami kecelakaan karena siswa yang mengemudi mengantuk', memang kau mau?" Sanji sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Zoro. Sedangkan Zoro hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan kursi penumpang.

"Makanya kau saja yang mengemudi" Katanya lagi, mengulangi kalimatnya.

Sanji hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya. Ia langsung menutup pintu mobil penumpang dengan bantingan kecil, lalu berjalan kearah kursi pengemudi sambil bersungut-sungut. Kenapa ia yang dijadikan supir?

Sanji duduk dikursi pengemudi dan langsung memakai sabuk pengaman. Masih tetap bersungut-sungut, ia menyalakan mesin dan segera melaju menuju Grand Blue Mall, tanpa mengindahkan Zoro yang sekarang sudah kembali terlelap dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

 **GRAND BLUE MALL**

Sesudah memasuki gedung mall, Sanji memarkirkan mobil Zoro yang berwarna hitam di dekat pintu masuk mall. Ia segera membangunkan Zoro dengan teriakan di telinganya. Zoro bangun sambil bersungut-sungut. Sanji tidak mempedulikannya, anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena sudah membuatnya menderita sejak ia tiba di depan rumah Zoro tadi.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke mall setelah menekan tombol 'Lock' di kunci mobil. Sanji berjalan di depan, sedangkan Zoro mengikuti di belakang sambil menahan kekesalannya.

Belum selesai kekesalannya, Zoro kembali bersungut-sungut ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya dari belakang, sehingga membuat cowok itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai ubin yang keras. Sanji yang melihatnya langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, tanpa harus repot-repot menahan tawanya yang jauh dari kata pelan itu. Zoro langsung bangkit ketika mendengar tawa laknat Sanji. Ia lantas melotot kearah Sanji yang masih belum berminat menghentikan tawanya. Zoro bersungut-sungut kesal. Siapa orang yang sudah menabraknya sampai jatuh seperti tadi? Apa ia tidak bisa melihat kalau ada orang sebesar ini yang sedang berjalan?

Zoro membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang, berniat memarahi orang yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh.

"Gomen" Kata orang itu, ketika Zoro sudah menghadap sepenuhnya kearahnya. Ia membungkukan badan berkali-kali, sangat menyesal. "Hontou ni gomennasai"

Zoro terdiam melihat orang itu. Begitu juga Sanji, yang entah kenapa langsung menghentikan tawanya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hening.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Double Date(?)

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

 _Preview:_

 _Zoro membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang, berniat memarahi orang yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh._

 _"Gomen" Kata orang itu, ketika Zoro sudah menghadap sepenuhnya kearahnya. Ia membungkukan badan berkali-kali, sangat menyesal. "Hontou ni gomennasai"_

 _Zoro terdiam melihat orang itu. Begitu juga Sanji, yang entah kenapa langsung menghentikan tawanya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hening._

 **CHAPTER 4: DOUBLE DATE(?)**

 **Happy Reading :)**

"Sekali lagi gomen" Kata orang yang baru saja menabrak Zoro tadi sambil membungkuk. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan orang yang ditabraknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Zoro dan Sanji di hadapannya.

"Zoro-san, Sanji-san?" Kata orang itu kaget. Tak menyangka kalau yang ia tabrak adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Ro-robin?" Zoro juga terkejut melihat cewek di depannya ini. Ia baru saja ingin memarahi orang yang menabraknya tapi seketika ia berbalik ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ternyata cewek itu yang menabraknya.

"Ah, maafkan aku tadi, Zoro-san. Aku sedang terburu-buru" Kata Robin yang sudah menguasai keterkejutannya dan meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Robin" Jawab Zoro sedikit gugup, yang membuat Sanji menatapnya dengan bingung. Sejak kapan Zoro bisa gugup?

"Benarkah? Beneran tidak apa-apa? Kurasa tadi aku menabrakmu lumayan keras, dan kau sempat jatuh tadi kan?" Robin sudah memasang wajah khawatir. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menabrak orang yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa" Zoro menjawab lagi, kali ini ia tidak gugup. Tapi entah kenapa, Sanji melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi cowok marimo itu. Sanji dibuatnya semakin bingung.

"Huftt... Yokatta. Kukira kau terluka. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Robin setelah menghela nafas lega. Ia sekarang memperhatikan Zoro dan Sanji.

"Kami sedang mencari pedang kendo untuknya" Jawab Sanji sambil menunjuk Zoro yang ia kira akan menjawab pertanyaan Robin barusan, tapi ternyata ia hanya diam saja, maka Sanji angkat bicara. "Kalau kau, Robin-san?"

"Aku sedang mencari Nami. Ia sudah datang duluan, dan tadi aku terjebak macet. Makanya aku terburu-buru" Jelas Robin sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. Jelas saja ia kelelahan, karena tadi ia berlari-lari di parkiran untuk masuk ke mall.

Sanji terdiam mendengar nama Nami disebut. Jadi cewek itu juga ada disini? Belum selesai ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar di belakangnya.

"Robin, kau sudah datang" Nami berjalan kearah Robin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kukira kau akan membatalkan rencana kita hari ini, karena ada halangan"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nami. Aku kan yang mengajakmu, mana mungkin aku sendiri yang membatalkannya" Jawab Robin balas tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu.

Nami tertawa geli, tentu saja ia tahu Robin tidak akan membatalkan janji mereka, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Robin. Tapi tawanya langsung hilang ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Cowok itu juga sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ah, Nami. Kebetulan sekali. Aku tadi bertemu dengan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama saja?" Tawar Robin kepada mereka bertiga. Spontan semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Robin yang bingung melihat ketiga temannya hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Robin. Tapi bukannya tujuan kita berbeda?" Zoro yang angkat bicara terlebih dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa bersama-sama perginya" Jawab Robin riang. Ia sepertinya senang ada tambahan dua orang dalam acara jalan-jalannya di mall. "Kalau begitu ayo"

Robin langsung menarik tangan Nami, yang belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Nami pasrah saja ditarik Robin, cewek itu sudah terlanjur senang karena ia tidak hanya berdua saja dengannya. Lebih banyak orang lebih seru, kurang lebih begitulah pikiran Robin.

Zoro dan Sanji mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sanji berjalan dalam diam, ia sesekali melirik kearah Zoro, yang sedari tadi terlihat kaku. Melihat hal itu, Sanji semakin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan marimo satu ini? Ia menjadi aneh semenjak ia ditabrak oleh Robin tadi.

Sanji mengangkat bahu. Mencoba tidak memusingkan hal itu. Lagipula cowok marimo itu memang selalu aneh. Ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Nami. Pasti akan terasa canggung sekali.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Robin sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Bukankah kau ingin membeli buku, Robin?" Tanya Nami kepada Robin.

KRUYUKKK..

Suara itu langsung membuat semuanya menengok kearah sumber suara. Semua menatap perut cowok berambut hijau, yang mereka yakini dari sanalah suara tadi berasal.

Zoro membuang muka dengan rona merah yang seketika langsung muncul di kedua pipinya.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, akhirnya Sanji melepas tawanya, membuat Zoro mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak memukul cowok itu. Ia sudah malu setengah mati dengan suara perutnya tadi, apalagi ia melihat Robin dan Nami terkikik geli memperhatikannya.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah tahu tujuan kita kemana" Kata Robin yang masih terkikik geli.

Zoro berharap ia bisa terjun ke lantai 1 mall, mengingat sekarang mereka berada di lantai 3. Apapun ia lakukan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti wajan panas itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan adegan gila itu, Sanji sudah menariknya kearah escalator untuk naik ke lantai 4, Food court.

Dengan masih terkikik, Nami dan Robin mengikuti langkah Sanji kearah escalator. Mereka naik ke lantai 4 dan segera memasuki food court.

"Kau mau makan apa, Nami?" Tanya Robin kepada Nami yang asik melihat-lihat stand-stand yang berjejer rapi.

"Sepertinya aku akan kesitu" Nami menunjuk kearah stand yang menjual tamagoyaki.

Robin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku kesana ya" Robin menunjuk stand yang berada di paling ujung. Stand ramen. Nami mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan ke stand yang dituju masing-masing.

"Oi, alis keriting. Aku kesana" Tunjuk Zoro ke stand yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sanji mengangguk lalu segera berjalan kearah stand-stand yang berjejer rapi. Berniat melihat-lihat menu makanan yang menarik minatnya.

Nami dan Robin sudah selesai memesan dan duduk di salah satu meja kosong. Zoro mengikuti mereka dan duduk di sebelah Robin. Tak lama Sanji datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Nami, karena sudah tak ada tempat lagi. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Nami sibuk memotong tamagoyaki menjadi beberapa bagian agar mudah dicerna, sambil sesekali berusaha menyingkirkan daun bawang. Sanji menyadari itu. Ia mengambil daun bawang yang Nami singkirkan dengan menggunakan sendok, lalu menaruhnya di piringnya. Nami yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Begitu juga Zoro dan Robin, yang ikut melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sanji yang berniat kembali melanjutkan makan, terhenti ketika melihat tatapan semua orang yang ditujukan padanya. "Kenapa?"

Mereka masih terdiam. Sanji bingung. Ketika berusaha menafsirkan tatapan semua orang, Sanji tiba-tiba tersadar. 'Astaga, apa yang baru saja kulakukan'

Entah karena dorongan apa, ia tadi langsung mengambil daun bawang yang ia tahu paling tidak disukai Nami. Ia hanya membantu Nami agar cewek itu bisa makan dengan leluasa tanpa harus berusaha menyingkirkan daun bawang tersebut. Tapi ia baru menyadari, kenapa ia melakukan itu? Pasti Zoro dan Robin akan kebingungan melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Nami tidak suka daum bawang?" Tanya Robin yang masih menatap Sanji bingung.

"A-ah, aku tadi melihatnya memisahkan daun-daun bawang itu, jadi kukira dia tidak menyukainya. Makanya aku ambil saja, lagipula sayangkan kalau dibuang?" Jelas Sanji yang membuat Zoro dan Robin langsung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali melanjutkan memakan makanan mereka, tanpa bertanya lagi. Sanji menghela nafas lega. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya.

Nami yang sedari tadi diam memeperhatikan Sanji, masih belum melepas pandangannya terhadap cowok itu. Ia masih menatap Sanji dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Sanji yang merasa ditatap langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesebelah. Ia seketika langsung bertemu dengan iris Nami. Mereka menatap dalam diam.

"Hei, kau seperti anak kecil saja" Suara Robin membuat Sanji dan Nami menoleh. Mereka sekarang mendapati Robin yang sibuk mengelap ujung bibir Zoro yang terdapat bekas kuah dengan tissu.

"Makan pelan-pelan" Kata Robin yang masih sibuk mengelap bibir Zoro. Ia tidak menyadari kalau wajah cowok itu sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

Sanji menyadari hal itu. Ia tak pernah melihat Zoro seperti ini. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Penyebab keanehan Zoro semenjak Robin datang. Ketika Zoro mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah ketika mengetahui kalau Robinlah yang menabraknya, Sanji mengira itu karena Robin teman sekelasnya, maka Zoro langsung memaafkan Robin. Lalu ketika Robin mengajak mereka jalan bersama, Zoro langsung terdiam seperti tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sanji akhirnya tau apa yang terjadi pada sahabat marimonya itu.

Sanji menyeringai menatap Zoro yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat. Zoro seperti berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahnya,tapi terlambat. Sanji sudah mengetahuinya. Ia sekarang hanya menatap Zoro sambil menyeringai ,menggodanya. Zoro hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya, ketika melihat seringaian Sanji yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Sedangkan Nami hanya menatap Robin dalam diam. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu Robin kalau wajah Zoro sekarang sudah merah sekali. Tapi ia menahan mati-matian untuk tidak memberitahunya, apalagi dengan wajah Robin yang terlihat sangat polos, padahal tindakannya sukses membuat cowok disebelahnya hampir pingsan.

Robin sudah selesai membersihkan noda di ujung bibir Zoro dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Zoro menghela nafas lega, setidaknya jaraknya dengan Robin sudah tidak sedekat tadi, walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan.

"Oh ya, Zoro-san. Gimana kalau sehabis makan kita ke lantai 2? Tujuan kita ada di lantai 2. Aku ingin membeli buku, kau ingin membeli pedang kendo. Dua-duanya ada di lantai 2. Bagaimana?" Tawar Robin pada Zoro yang langsung tegang kembali. Belum selesai detak jantungnya kembali normal, sekarang malah berpacu semakin cepat. Kalau begini terus, ia bisa mati muda.

"E-eto... bo-boleh saja" Jawab Zoro patah-patah. Ia berusaha menahan kegugupannya, ketika melihat Sanji yang terus menyeringai kearahnya. 'Liat saja kau alis keriting, aku akan membalasmu suatu saat' batin Zoro nista.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku sudah selesai makan" Kata Robin yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

"Eh, tunggu, Robin. Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Nami yang merasa diabaikan.

"Kau bisa jalan bersama Sanji-san. Soalnya kau juga tidak ingin membeli buku kan?" Jawab Robin kepada Nami. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Sanji-san, kau menemani Nami?" Tanya Robin kepada Sanji yang masih sibuk menggoda Zoro dengan seringaiannya.

"Eh?" Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Sanji menengok kearah Robin.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Nami ya. Kami pergi dulu" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Robin langsung berjalan kearah escalator untuk menuju kelantai 2 diikuti Zoro dibelakangnya.

Di meja sekarang hanya tersisa Nami dan Sanji yang hanya bisa cengo melihat kepergian mereka. Sanji yang sadar terlebih dulu dari kecengoannya(?), melirik Nami disebelahnya. Cewek itu sudah cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut kedepan.

Sanji tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya ketika melihat wajah cemberut Nami yang menurutnya lucu itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Nami sudah memandangnya aneh.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Nami bingung. Sanji langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak ada"

Nami mengangkat bahu dan langsung berdiri. "Jadi tinggal kita berdua ya? Kita mau kemana?"

Sanji terkejut mendengar kata-kata Nami. Ia pikir cewek itu akan marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ehm.. apa ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Sanji.

"Tidak ada. Kau?" Nami balas bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak" Jawab Sanji sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan saja" Kata Nami lalu ia langsung berjalan terlebih dulu.

Sanji berdiri dan mengikuti Nami dari belakang. Melihat sikap Nami yang seperti ini, walau ia masih jutek dan tidak peduli pada nya, Sanji semakin merasa yakin kalau perubahan sikap Nami bukan karena dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Cewek itu masih meresponnya walau dengan hanya dengan kalimat singkat. Tapi itu bukan berarti cewek itu membencinya. Buktinya Nami masih setuju mereka jalan berdua. Jika ia membencinya, seharusnya Nami meninggalkannya saja.

Sanji sekarang sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan membantu Nami. Cewek ini tidak membencinya. Perubahan sikapnya bukan karena dirinya. Ia menyadarinya sekarang. Cewek itu merahasiakan sesuatu, seperti biasa. Menyimpan semua masalah untuk dirinya saja. Sanji tidak akan membiarkan itu, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Hatinya menolak melihat Nami menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, itu apa?" Pertanyaan Nami membuyarkan pikirannya. Sanji menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Nami.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada banyak orang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Penasaran, Sanji dan Nami mendekati kerumunan itu.

Setelah berusaha menyelip diantara pengunjung lainnya, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat orang-orang berkumpul. Dihadapan mereka sekarang terpampang spanduk bertuliskan "Couples Game". Sepertinya mereka mulai mengerti kenapa banyak orang berkumpul disini terlihat antusias. Di spanduk tersebut tertulis hadiah untuk para pemenang. Juara satu sampai tiga akan mendapat uang tunai yang cukup banyak.

"Baiklah, Minna-san. Hari ini kami selaku pihak penyelenggara, mengadakan acara ini dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun mall ini. Saya Oyabun, yang akan membawakan acara ini. Siapa saja yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam lomba ini dapat segera maju ke depan" Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang MC langsung membuka acara dengan mic di tangannya. Ia terlihat antusias dengan banyaknya orang yang sepertinya tertarik mengikuti game ini.

"Ayo, tak perlu malu-malu. Kami dengan senang hati menyambut semua orang yang ingin mengikuti dan memeriahkan acara ini" Katanya lagi. Kata-katanya itu sukses membuat beberapa pengunjung yang awalnya ragu-ragu, langsung maju kedepan. Sorak-sorai keramaian terdengar semakin kencang.

"Baiklah sudah ada 8 orang didepan. Sedangkan kami membutuhkan 10 orang. Apa ada lagi?" Katanya lagi setelah menghitung jumlah peserta. "Kalau tidak ada, saya sendiri yang akan menariknya maju kedepan"

Mendengar hal itu, banyak pengunjung yang tegang, takut tiba-tiba tertarik kedepan. Mereka semakin deg-degan ketika melihat sang pembawa acara berjalan mendekati keramaian sambil melihat-lihat siapa yang akan ia tarik maju.

"Ya, sudah ditemukan. Ayo maju kalian" Pembawa acara aka Oyabun itu langsung menarik tangan Sanji dan Nami yang sekarang sudah memasang wajah cengo tingkat akut. Siapa sangka mereka yang akan terpilih, dari sekian banyaknya orang disini?

"Peserta sudah lengkap. Sekarang sudah ada 5 pasangan. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan peraturan mainnya" Oyabun segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas dalam sakunya. " Peraturan mainnya sederhana. Akan ada tiga babak. Masing-masing babak akan ada penilaian berupa skor. Pemenangnya akan dihitung dari seluruh jumlah skor dari babak pertama sampai terakhir. Siapa yang mendapat skor terbanyak dialah pemenangnya"

"Babak pertama dimulai dengan merias wajah pasangan masing-masing. Yang merias adalah cewek dan yang dirias adalah cowok, dan supaya lebih seru lagi, sang cewek harus merias dengan menggunakan penutup mata. Ada pertanyaan?" Jelas Oyabun kepada seluruh peserta.

Daripada bertanya, semua peserta malah menghela nafas pasrah, bisa dibilang hanya yang cowok, yang cewek senang-senang saja.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saja kita mulai" Kata Oyabun sambil membunyikan peluit(?). Emangnya ini lomba lari?

"Ini penutup mata bagi yang cewek. Yang cowok silahkan duduk dikursi yang disediakan" Jelas Oyabun sambil membagikan penutup mata kepada para peserta cewek.

Sanji menghela nafas pasrah. Sekarang ia harus apa?

"Kau duduk saja disitu. Tenang saja aku akan pelan-pelan meriasmu" Kata Nami sebelum pergi mengambil alat-alat rias.

Sanji menatap punggung Nami yang menjauh untuk mengambil alat merias. Ia merasa lega mendengar kalimat Nami tadi. Itu sudah menjadi bukti kuat kalau cewek itu tidak membencinya. Sanji tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil kursi di hadapannya dan menyeretnya ke depan kaca rias, lalu langsung duduk di sana.

"Yang sudah mengambil keperluan riasnya, bisa langsung mulai" Kata Oyabun sekali lagi.

Nami bergegas memasukkan alat-alat rias yang ia perlukan ke dalam keranjang yang sebelumnya dibagi Oyabun. Ia segera kembali ke tempat Sanji berada. Setibanya disamping cowok itu, Nami langsung memakai penutup mata yang diberikan dan memulai merias Sanji.

Nami memulai kegiatan meriasnya dengan mengambil kotak berbentuk bulat, dia membukanya dan menyodorkannya ke Sanji. "Ini bedak kan?"

Sanji terdiam sejenak menatap benda itu. "Iya"

Nami mengangguk lalu memoleskan wajah Sanji dengan bedak tipis-tipis.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Nami pada Sanji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu alat rias. Walaupun ia sendiri yang memilih alat rias apa yang dibutuhkan, tetapi ia juga pasti tidak akan menghafal bentuk-bentuk alat rias tadi.

"Ehm.. itu semacam sapu" Jawab Sanji yang bingung melihat alat itu.

Nami mengangguk paham. Ia segera menyapukan pipi Sanji dengan kuas _blush_ itu, tak lupa ia mencampurkan beberapa warna _blush_ ke kuas tadi. Ia meraba pipi Sanji, berusaha menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyapukan _blush_ itu.

Dua puluh menit pun berlalu, Oyabun membunyikan peluit yang menandakan waktu sudah habis. Semua peserta ( baca: cewek) tersenyum senang dengan hasil karya masing-masing, bahkan ada yang menertawakan hasil karyanya sendiri. Para peserta cowok hanya bisa pasrah melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Baiklah, setelah melakukan penilaian pada setiap peserta, saya akan membacakan skor masing-masing pasangan" Kata Oyabun sambil memegang secarik kertas yang merupakan hasil penilaian dari para juri.

Nami tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Oyabun. Ia sibuk menahan tawa melihat wajah Sanji yang baru saja ia permak. Cowok itu sudah memasang wajah pasrah akut.

"Pasangan Nami-Sanji mendapatkan skor 4 dari 5" Ucap Oyabun yang langsung membuat kedua insan itu menoleh. Mereka cukup terkejut, tak menyangka kalau skor yang mereka dapat cukup tinggi.

Setelah Oyabun membacakan seluruh skor dari masing-masing pasangan, para peserta cowok pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah.

"Sekarang kita menuju ke babak kedua" Lanjut Oyabun setelah seluruh peserta sudah berkumpul kembali. "Di babak ini, yang akan bermain adalah peserta cowok. Kalian harus membuat makanan dari bahan-bahan di depan"

Sanji menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Oyabun. Di hadapannya sekarang ada berbagai jenis bahan makanan, seperti telur, tepung, beras, dll. Ia sepertinya harus membuat sesuatu dari bahan-bahan itu.

 **.** **.** **.** **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Always Be My Favorite

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

 _Preview:_

 _"Sekarang kita menuju ke babak kedua" Lanjut Oyabun setelah seluruh peserta sudah berkumpul kembali. "Di babak ini, yang akan bermain adalah peserta cowok. Kalian harus membuat makanan dari bahan-bahan di depan"_

 _Sanji menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Oyabun. Di hadapannya sekarang ada berbagai jenis bahan makanan, seperti telur, tepung, beras, dll. Ia sepertinya harus membuat sesuatu dari bahan-bahan itu._

 **CHAPTER 5: ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE**

 **Happy Reading :)**

"Waktu kalian 1 jam untuk membuatkan makanan untuk para gadis. Sementara para cowok membuat makanan, kalian harus mengupas bawang sebanyak-banyaknya" Jelas Oyabun lagi kepada para cewek yang sekarang sudah mengeluh pasrah, termasuk Nami. Cewek itu sudah lemas melihat sebaskom bawang bombay yang terdapat di atas meja di depannya.

"Baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung saja kita mulai babak kedua ini" Oyabun membunyikan peluit (lagi) untuk memulai perlombaan kedua ini.

Sanji segera bergegas mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada di depan untuk ia masak. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap Nami yang sedang duduk meratap pasrah sambil mulai mengupas bawang. Sanji tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya, melihat Nami seperti menderita sekali.

Sanji segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja beserta peralatan dapur yang sudah disediakan panitia acara. Ia mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kuali yang cukup besar. Tangannya bergerak lihai.

Sanji memang sangat menyukai memasak semenjak kecil. Ia juga sepertinya memiliki bakat untuk itu. Dikepalanya banyak sekali ide-ide masakan yang sebelumnya belum pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

Sambil menunggu nasi matang dan air mendidih, Sanji memandang sekitar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ia melihat Nami yang matanya sudah berair karena mengupas bawang-bawang sebaskom itu. Tangan gadis itu masih sibuk mengupas bawang sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya.

Sanji sedikit terkikik geli melihat cewek itu bekerja sambil bersungut-sungut. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Melihat itu, Sanji tersenyum senang. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat ekspresi lain Nami selain ekspresi datar yang selalu di lihatnya selama ia kembali ke Tokyo.

Ia mengingatnya. Nami dulu adalah gadis yang ekspresif. Ia akan mengekspresikan seluruh perasaannya tanpa ia tutupi. Walau terkadang ia sering kali menutupi masalahnya tapi itu masih lebih baik dari sekarang. Cewek itu seperti kehilangan ekspresinya. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tutupi seperti terhapus begitu saja, sehingga ia tidak memiliki ekpresi lagi. Datar. Selalu seperti itu.

Melihat Nami yang sekarang sedang bersungut-sungut sungguh membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Setidaknya pemikiran tentang gadis itu sudah kehilangan seluruh ekspresinya, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Gadis itu masih memiliki ekpresi. Hanya saja ia mungkin memilih untuk tidak menunjukannya.

TING!

Bunyi itu membuat Sanji tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah _rice cooker_ yang tombolnya sudah bewarna hijau, menandakan bahwa nasi sudah matang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sanji langsung mengeluarkan nasi tersebut kedalam piring yang sudah ia hiasi dengan cantik. Menambah ketertarikan orang untuk segera mencicipi masakannya.

Sanji menyelesaikan masakannya tepat tiga menit sebelum waktu habis. Setelah peluit dibunyikan, ia langsung membersihkan tangannya dan melepas apron yang diberikan oleh sang panitia.

"Baiklah karena para cowok sudah menyelesaikan masakannya, para cewek juga harus berhenti mengupas bawang dan menghitung berapa jumlah bawang yang kalian kupas" Kata Oyabun sambil menghampiri para gadis dan menghitung bawang yang dikupas oleh para peserta cewek.

"Hmm.. dua tujuh... dua delapan... dua sembilan... tiga puluh..." Gumam Oyabun sambil menghitung bawang yang dikupas Nami selama satu jam. "Peserta Nami mengupas sebanyak 35 bawang"

Nami menghela nafas lega karena ini sudah berakhir. Tangannya sudah sakit mengupas bawang-bawang itu. Ditambah dengan air matanya yang tidak ingin berhenti.

"Sekarang para peserta cowok harus menyuapi para peserta cewek sebanyak jumlah bawang yang dikupas para peserta cewek tadi. Jika sang cewek mengupas sebanyak 5 kali, maka harus ada 5 suapan" Kata Oyabun sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat menantikan hal ini. "Untuk babak kedua, skor akan ditentukan berdasarkan penilaian terhadap masakan peserta cowok"

Nami memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja. Masa Sanji harus menyuapinya sebanyak 35 kali? Panitia yang membuat game ini sepertinya sudah rada-rada.

Tetapi Sanji terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia menghampiri Nami sambil membawa piring masakannya tadi. Sebelumnya, ia menaruh sepiring masakannya kehadapan para juri. Sekarang ia sudah duduk di hadapan Nami dan menurunkan baskom berisi bawang bombay yang sudah dikupas Nami tadi ke lantai. Ia kemudian meletakkan piring ke hadapan Nami.

Nami terdiam sejenak melihat masakan itu. Takoyaki. Makanan favoritnya sejak kecil. Cowok itu ternyata masih hafal makanan kesukaannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Aku membuat ini karena tadi kau sudah makan, jadi mungkin masih kenyang. Jadi mungkin takoyaki makanan paling pas sebagai cemilan kecil setelah makan" Kata Sanji sambil tersenyum menyesal. Ia mengira Nami mungkin sudah tidak menyukai makanan ini lagi.

"Tidak apa. Aku masih menyukainya. Makanan ini selalu menjadi favoritku" Nami tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil tusuk gigi dan menusuk salah satu takoyaki kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah sambil tersenyum. Rasa masakan Sanji tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap menjadi favoritnya.

Sanji tersenyum lega melihat reaksi Nami. Cewek itu memang benar menyukai takoyaki. Dulu ia suka sekali membuat takoyaki untuk Nami. Karena ia ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum riang sambil menghabiskan takoyakinya. Senyuman cewek itu selalu menjadi favoritnya. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Nami sudah menghabiskan setengah piring takoyakinya. Ia sekarang masih sibuk mengunyah takoyaki dimulutnya.

"Enak?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Nami menoleh.

Gadis oranye itu mengangguk kecil. "Rasanya tetap sama seperti dulu. Enak" Jawab Nami sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana rasanya masih bisa tetap sama?"

Sanji mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya memasak seperti yang biasa kulakukan"

Nami mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali asik dengan takoyakinya.

Sanji diam memperhatikan Nami. Cewek itu masih asik melahap takoyakinya, tapi ia sesekali meringis kecil. 'Ia kenapa?' batin Sanji bertanya-tanya.

Ketika Sanji sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, matanya tak sengaja melihat tangan Nami. Sanji terkejut. Tangan cewek itu sudah memerah dengan beberapa luka kecil. Sepertinya karena mengupas bawang tadi.

Sanji menghela nafas pelan. Ia menggerakan tangannya menyentuh tangan Nami. Hal itu membuat gerakan Nami yang sedang menyuapkan takoyaki ke mulutnya terhenti. Ia kini memusatkan pandangannya kearah Sanji.

Sanji menggenggam tangan Nami lalu mengeluarkan plester kecil dari sakunya. Ia memakaikan plester itu ke tangan Nami untuk menutup luka yang sepertinya sedikit perih jika dibiarkan terbuka. Sanji melakukan hal itu dengan sangat berhati-hati. Takut menyakiti gadis oranye itu.

Nami tentu memperhatikannya. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok di depannya. Sanji masih sibuk memakaikan plester ke tangannya dan sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia memperhatikannya. Walaupun pandangan Nami terarah kepada Sanji, tetapi dirinya sendiri tidak fokus menatapnya. Itu karena sejak tadi ia fokus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan karena perlakuan cowok itu. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan cowok itu kalau hanya dengan begini janyungnya seperti mau copot?

Sanji sudah selesai menempelkan plester ke tangan Nami. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan cewek itu. Sanji kini menatap Nami yang masih memandangnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sanji memastikan.

"Ti-tidak. Sudah tidak lagi. Terima kasih" Jawab Nami gugup. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sanji terlihat menghela nafas lega. Ia melihat piring yang sudah kosong dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil piring itu dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Baiklah sekarang saya akan membacakan skor penilaian tiap pasangan" Sekarang sang juri yang memegang mic. Ia mulai membacakan satu persatu skor para peserta. "Pasangan Sanji-Nami, skor 5" Katanya yang membuat para penonton bersorak antusias. Mereka kaget ternyata ada peserta yang berhasil mendapatkan skor sempurna.

Sanji tersenyum kecil ketika sang juri mengacungkan jempol kearahnya. Hal-hal seperti ini memang sudah tidak baru lagi baginya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat reaksi orang-orang yang menyukai masakannya.

"Ha'i minna-san. Sudah saatnya kita menuju ke main event kita" Tiba-tiba Oyabun datang dari balik panggung dan langsung mengeluarkan smirk mencurigakannya. Para penonton semakin antusias menunggu Oyabun menjelaskan perlombaan babak terakhir dari couple game ini.

"Untuk babak ketiga, kita akan memainkan permainan yang cukup memdebarkan, baik untuk para penonton maupun para peserta. Mungkin ini sudah terdengar tidak asing lagi. Permainan ini sudah sering dimainkan dalam acara couple game manapun. Tapi... game ini tidak pernah membuat siapa pun bosan" Jelas Oyabun antusias. Ia seperti membacakan pidato persuasif untuk mempengaruhi pendengar.

Para penonton semakin penasaran. Game apakah yang sering dimainkan tetapi tidak pernah membuat bosan?

Untuk menjawab kebingungan para peserta dan para penonton, Oyabun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya. Ia mengoyang-goyangkan kotak itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti memberitahukan kepada penonton kalau untuk memainkan game tersebut dibutuhkan kotak dalam genggamannya ini.

Melihat kotak itu, para penonton seakan langsung mengerti. Mereka sekarang sudah berteriak antusias. Tak sabar menunggu.

Para peserta yang menyadari game apa yang akan mereka mainkan langsung memunculkan reaksi yang cukup bervariasi. Ada yang mendengus pasrah, ada yang senyum-senyum gak jelas, ada yang malu-malu kucing, ada juga yang langsung blushing. Kenapa? Karena game yang akan mereka mainkan itu adalah...

"Pocky game. Game untuk babak terakhir adalah pocky game" Kata Oyabun sambil cengar-cengir gaje. Kotak yang dipegangnya tadi adalah kotak pocky-pocky rasa _strawberry_.

Penonton bersorak ramai. Keliatan sangat antusias. Sedangkan para peserta masih mengeluarkan ekspresi yang beraneka ragam tadi.

Berbeda dari yang lain. Sanji dan Nami tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang disebutkan tadi. Mereka diam saja. Tapi jantung mereka tidak bisa diam.

Sejak mengetahui game apa yang akan mereka mainkan, jantung mereka sudah otomatis berdetak kencang tanpa disuruh. Jujur saja, mereka bahkan tidak pernah memainkan game seperti itu saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Ya wajar saja sih, dulu mereka masih smp. Tidak mungkin sudah memainkan permainan itu.

"Nah untuk permainan ini, sepertinya saya tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Semua sudah mengerti kan?" Kata Oyabun sambil membuka segel kotak pocky digenggamannya.

Sungguh, demi apa pun. Sanji ingin sekali kabur dari tempat ini. Ini pasti akan terasa canggung. Ia melirik Nami dari sudur matanya. Cewek itu terlihat biasa saja. Wajahnya tetap datar. Tetapi Sanji tahu, tubuh cewek itu menegang. Sepertinya Nami juga ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Tetapi sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu, Oyabun sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan smirk menyebalkannya dan menyodorkan sebatang pocky strawberry ke hadapan Sanji. Sanji tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambilnya, bukan?Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil pocky dari tangan Oyabun.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, bocah. Meskipun kau masih sma dan tidak berpengalaman tapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya" Bisik Oyabun pelan sambil mengerlingkan matanya ketika Sanji sudah menerima pocky dari tangannya. Sanji hanya terdiam menatap Oyabun yang sudah berjalan pergi, membagikan pocky ke peserta lain.

Apa maksudnya itu? Sanji menghela nafas berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Sepertinya Oyabun tahu kalau ia masih sma dan belum berpengalaman. Apalagi seluruh peserta yang lain terlihat lebih tua darinya. Mungkin mereka sudah lulus dan sudah bekerja.

"Baiklah minna-san. Kita akan mulai gamenya. Saya akan memberitahu peraturannya walau saya yakin semua sudah tahu" Kata Oyabun dengan mic di tangannya. "Siapa yang memiliki pocky terpendek akan menjadi pemenangnya"

Penonton semakin histeris. Terlihat senang melihat ekspresi malu-malu dari setiap pasangan. Terutama para penonton cewek. Mereka sudah berlompat-lompat antusias menyaksikan adegan yang sebentar lagi akan seperti di drama-drama korea yang sering mereka tonton.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja kita mulai. San.. ni.. ichi!" Oyabun membunyikan peluit tepat setelah menghitung mundur.

Para peserta cowok menyerahkan pocky yang mereka pegang ke peserta cewek. Menyuruh mereka menggigit ujung satunya sementara mereka menggigit ujung yang lain. Wajah mereka sudah memerah tak karuan. Para penonton semakin dibuat histeris plus geregetan melihatnya.

Sanji memberikan pocky itu ke Nami. Nami menerima dengan ragu lalu dengan tubuh tegang menggigit ujung pocky yang tidak terdapat strawberrynya. Sanji memposisikan dirinya sedikit membungkuk menyamakan tinggi Nami yang hanya sedagunya. Sanji meraih ujung satunya dan mulai menggigit perlahan.

Tubuh Nami semakin menegang menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang tidak sampai sejengkal. Sanji masih fokus menggigit pocky di ujung satunya mendekatinya. Ia sekarang memegang lengan atas Nami, berusaha mencari tumpuan agar ia bisa mempertahankan jaraknya.

Jarak mereka sekarang sudah tidak lebih dari tiga centi. Nami sudah menutup matanya, refleks. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Jantungnya sudah berisik sejak tadi. Ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar lagi sorakan penonton yang menyoroki mereka dengan antusias.

Sanji menghela nafas sebelum menggigit pocky mendekati Nami lagi. 'Sedikit lagi' batin Sanji. Jarak mereka sudah tinggal dua centi. Sanji berniat menggigit pocky sejauh yang ia bisa dan sepertinya ia bisa sedikit lagi menggigit pockynya. Mengingat Nami menggigit pockynya tepat di ujung sekali. Sanji menguatkan tekad lalu menggigit untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Nami. Berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Ia mulai membuka mulut, bersiap menggigit gigitan terakhir.

Dan berhasil. Sanji segera menjauhkan wajahnya begitu selesai menggigit bagian yang berada setengah centi dari bibir Nami. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan babak ketiga tanpa menimbukan kejadian memalukan apa pun. Tak seperti ia dan Nami yang menghela nafas lega, para penonton malah mendesah kecewa. Mereka kira akan terjadi hal yang membuat mereka berteriak histeris, tapi ternyata tidak.

Nami mengeluarkan pocky yang tersisa yang ia gigit dan memberikannya kepada Oyabun untuk diukur. Ia sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang, mengingat tadi ia menahan nafas. Sanji juga sama, ia sibuk mengotrol detak jantungnya sekarang. Ia sungguh lega sekali.

Permainan pun berakhir tanpa adanya kejadian menghebohkan dari pasangan mana pun. Walaupun penonton sedikit kecewa karena hal itu, tapi mereka sudah cukup menikmati acara dengan melihat wajah mereka yang memerah malu-malu seperti kepiting rebus.

Sekarang tiba saatnya Oyabun membacakan hasil permainan mereka. "Pasangan Sanji-Nami, 1,5 cm" Kata Oyabun yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan histeris dari para penonton. Sanji tak menyangka jaraknya tadi dengan Nami sedekat itu. 1,5 cm.

Permainan babak ketiga pun selesai. Sanji dan Nami hanya mendapat skor 3 karena pocky mereka terpendek ketiga. Sementara yang juara satu memiliki pocky 1 cm dan juara kedua 1,25 cm. Gila sekali, bukan?

Sekarang waktunya pembacaan skor akhir. Penggabungan semua skor dari ketiga babak yang dimainkan. Hanya ada juara satu sampai tiga dari lima peserta.

"Baiklah saya akan membacakan hasil akhir. Pasangan juara ketiga memperoleh jumlah skor 10, dimenangkan oleh..." Oyabun menyebut nama pasangan tersebut yang langsung kaget bercampur bahagia karena bisa menang. Penonton ikut bersorak senang.

"Selanjutnya pasangan juara dua mendapat jumlah skor sebanyak 12, dimenangkan oleh pasangan Sanji-Nami" Sanji dan Nami lebih terkejut lagi mendengar nama mereka disebut sebagai juara dua. Setelah terdiam sejenak, mereka maju ke depan panggung.

Setelah pembacaan para peserta yang menang, para panitia pun memberikan hadiah beserta ucapan selamat. Nami dan Sanji terdiam melihat hadiah yang mereka terima. Dua tiket gratis ke Okinawa dan uang tunau sebesar 3 juta rupiah. Hadiah yang cukup banyak untuk games yang sederhana seperti tadi.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat kepada para peserta. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia berpartisipasi dalam acara ulang tahun mall ini. Tadi sangat menyenangkan sekali" Oyabun tersenyum kearah para peserta dengan senang. Ia sungguh terhibur dengan permainan para peserta tadi. Begitu juga dengan para penonton, mereka bersorak senang mengakhiri acara ulang tahun Grand Blue Mall ini.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: Fall In Love Again

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

•

•

•

 **CHAPTER 6:** **FALL IN LOVE AGAIN**

 **Happy Reading :)**

"Hoamm..."

Suara seseorang yang sedang menguap terdengar di kursi paling belakang kelas. Spontan kedua teman yang sedang mengobrol ria menengok kearah suara itu.

"Nami, kau tidur jam berapa semalam?" Vivi yang bingung melihat Nami yang gak biasanya keliatan mengantuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hm? Entahlah... tapi ketika aku bangun pagi tadi, rasanya aku baru tertidur sebentar" Jawab Nami sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas tumpuan kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidur begitu larut? Apa kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?" Tanya Robin yang juga penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerjakan apa-apa semalam" Jawab Nami jujur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu lelah dan mengantuk?" Tanya Vivi yang semakin bingung dengan jawaban Nami yang berbelit-belit. Tadi cewek itu bilang kalau ia tidak tau jam berapa ia tidur dan ia juga tidak sedang mengerjakan apa-apa. Lalu kenapa?

"Kemarin aku hanya tiduran tanpa menutup mata di kasurku. Entahlah.. hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur" Nami sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap teman-temannya.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Robin berusaha memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada.

"Eh?" Bukannya menjawab Nami malah menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan sedikit kaget. "Kau tahu dari mana, Robin?"

"Jadi benar ya... kau sedang memikirkan apa, memang?" Robin bertanya lagi, ternyata diantara berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya, ada satu yang tepat.

"Ehm..." Nami mendadak gelisah. Membuat Robin dan Vivi masih penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan sahabat oranyenya ini semalaman?

"E-eto..." Nami mendadak gugup. Robin dan Vivi hampir tidak percaya ini, mereka tidak pernah melihat Nami seperti remaja labil seperti ini. Biasanya cewek itu hanya bersikap cuek seakan tak peduli dengan sekitar. "Se-sebenarnya aku bukan memikirkan 'sesuatu' itu. Tapi 'sesuatu' itu entah karena apa selalu ada dipikiranku. Aku sudah berusaha mengusirnya dari pikiranku tapi tetap tidak bisa, ia selalu datang lagi tanpa bisa kucegah"

Oke, mungkin ini sudah benar-benar langka. Melihat Nami yang seperti ini tentu saja kedua sahabatnya menyadari apa maksud perkataan Nami itu. Tentu saja, karena mereka juga mengalaminya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Nami?" Vivi tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mengutarakan pikirannya. Ia sekarang sudah memasang seringaian yang selalu ia tunjukan ketika sedang menggoda orang.

"Eh?" Nami langsung memasang sikap tubuh tegak kembali. Wajah mengantuknya sudah terganti dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. "Aku? Jatuh cinta?"

Vivi hanya mengangguk dengan gerakan slow motion untuk menggoda Nami. Jarang-jarang kan ia bisa melihat momen langka seperti ini. Dimana ia bisa menggoda Nami dengan alasan yang sama seperti Nami ketika cewek itu menggodanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Nami-chann? Tentu saja setiap orang bisa jatuh cinta" Vivi semakin memanas-manasi Nami, mencoba membuat gadis itu sadar dan mengaku.

"Itu benar, Nami. Bahkan kau yang jutek dan cuek pun pasti akan merasakan yang namanya perasaan jatuh cinta" Robin sudah tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, melihat Nami yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa..." Nami terdiam sebentar ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Dimana ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, setelah pergi bersama Robin-Sanji-Zoro.

Nami benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika perasaan itu datang menghampirinya semalam. Tentu saja ia tau betul apa perasaan itu. Ia pernah merasakannya. Dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hah.." Sekarang Nami menghela nafas. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Perasaan itu akan muncul kembali. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan pernah memberikan hatinya lagi pada siapa pun. Termasuk cowok itu. Cowok yang menjadi penyebab ia memilih untuk menutup hatinya. Tapi kenapa ia malah kembali merasakan perasaan itu terhadap cowok yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakiti hatinya itu?

"Ya kan, Nami? Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan~~~?" Nami hampir saja akan melupakan sekitar kalau saja suara Vivi yang menggodanya itu tidak terdengar.

Nami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vivi. Ia hanya terdiam. Ia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Benarkah, Nami? Siapa?" Kali ini Robin yang bertanya. Cewek raven itu juga penasaran siapa gerangan cowok ajaib yang bisa menaklukan hati beku sahabat oranyenya itu?

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta" Nami mengelak, berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya. Meskipun sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Hee~~~souu?" Oke sekarang Nami sudah benar-benar kesal, karena Vivi sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menghentikan godaan mautnya. Robin juga sudah cekikikan sedari tadi.

Nami hanya mendengus pasrah. Kalau sudah begini ia pasti akan terus digoda kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

KRING... KRING...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Semua memusatkan pandangan ke depan ketika sang wali kelas tercinta aka Smocker memasuki ruangan.

"Hari ini kita tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Saya hanya akan membacakan beberapa pengumuman terkait beberapa hal" Semua murid sudah hampir berteriak kegirangan karena kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan untuk hari ini, tetapi mereka mengurungkan niat untuk bergembira-ria karena tatapan Smocker-sensei yang menatap satu ruangan dengan tatapan 'bersorak-soraknya-bisa-nanti-sekarang-dengarkan-aku-dulu'.

"Ehem. Jadi saya akan membacakan beberapa pengumuman" Smocker berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. "Yang pertama, terkait dengan kegiatan karyawisata yang akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 15 lebih tepatnya besok yang akan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa kelas 12, kalian diizinkan untuk pulang lebih cepat sehingga dapat bersiap-siap untuk besok"

Semua murid kelas 12 memang sudah mengetahui kegiatan tersebut semenjak mereka masuk sekolah. Mereka termasuk angkatan yang beruntung, karena angkatan sebelumnya tidak pernah melaksanakan kegiatan ini. Sengoku selaku kepala sekolah mengusulkan kegiatan ini untuk merefreshkan otak dan pikiran anak-anak dari segala ujian-ujian berat yang akan dihadapi anak kelas 12 nantinya. Dan hal itu baru berlaku pada angkatan mereka sekarang ini, maka itu mereka sangatlah beruntung.

"Yang kedua, para murid diharapkan membawa peralatan kebutuhan masing-masing yang sekiranya cukup untuk 3 hari 2 malam. Dan yang terakhir, untuk teman sekamar kalian dapat memilih sendiri. Satu kamar berkapasitas sekitar 3 orang. Itu saja. Pemberitahuan selengkapnya dapat kalian lihat di selebaran kertas yang sudah dibagi minggu lalu" Selesai mengatakan itu, guru pemalas itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Seketika pintu sudah ditutup dari luar, seluruh murid otomatis berteriak kesenangan. Mereka sudah mulai sibuk membahas apa saja yang akan mereka bawa dan ada juga yang mulai mencari-cari teman sekamar dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka benar-benar akan memanfaatkan kegiatan ini sebelum menghadapi ujian-ujian yang bagaikan neraka itu.

"Nee, Nami. Kau bawa apa saja?" Tanya Robin pada Nami sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kembali ke dalam tas karena tidak ada pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"Hmm... aku hanya membawa barang-barang yang biasa diperlukan untuk karyawisata saja. Kalau kau?" Nami balas bertanya.

"Paling Robin akan membawa buku-buku yang kemarin baru saja ia beli bersama Zoro" Bukannya Robin yang menjawab, Vivi malah sudah terlebih dulu menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nami memastikan pada Robin. Robin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau kemarin Robin pergi beli buku bersama Zoro?" Kali ini pertanyaannya Nami tujukan ke Vivi.

"Tentu saja karena ia bercerita padaku. Kalian tidak sengaja bertemu Zoro dan Sanji di Grand Blue mall kan? Dia terlihat sangat senang saat menceritakannya" Kali ini Vivi memasang _smirk_ andalannya untuk Robin yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Hee benarkah? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kemarin Robin memang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya" Nami menaruh jari telunjuknya kebawah dagu, berusaha mengingat kembali sikap-sikap Robin yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Tidak biasanya? Misalnya?" Vivi jadi penasaran. Sementara Robin sudah salah tingkah dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghiasi pipinya.

"Hmm... seperti mengusap bibir Zoro yang belepotan makanan, mengajak Zoro pergi ke toko buku bersama, dan yang ini yang paling aneh, Robin seperti tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Begitu dia bilang ingin ke toko buku mengajak Zoro, dia langsung berkata pada Sanji untuk pergi bersamaku saja, aku tidak setuju dengan itu tetapi sebelum aku sempat protes ia sudah berjalan keluar menuju escalator bersama Zoro, seperti tidak membiarkanku protes lagi" Nami menjelaskan semua sikap aneh Robin dimatanya kepada Vivi yang sekarang semakin memperlebar _smirk_ nya. Ia memandang Robin dengan tatapan 'sahabatku-sudah-dewasa-rupanya', membuat Robin semakin salah tingkah.

"Hooo? Benarkah, Robin? Kau berbuat seperti itu demi berduaan dengan Zoro kan?" Vivi sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menggoda Robin lagi.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu? Te-tentu sa-saja tidak" Robin menjawab dengan terpatah-patah karena gugup.

"Hee? Terus yang kulihat kemarin apa?" Kali ini Nami yang menggoda Robin. Sepertinya ia mulai paham dengan kondisinya.

Robin menyukai Zoro.

Ia tidak menyadarinya saat berada di mall kemarin, karena ia kira itu memang merupakan sifat Robin yang ramah terhadap siapa pun meskipun masih terlihat aneh dimatanya, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya kemarin. Tetapi sekarang cewek raven itu memberikan respon yang tidak terduga ketika ia mereview kembali cerita itu kepada Vivi. Cewek itu terdiam kaku dengan wajah memerah dan salah tingkah. Tentu saja Nami tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Apalagi kalau bukan jatuh cinta?

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi Robin" Vivi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senang akhirnya ia bisa melihat Robin seperti gadis remaja normal yang lagi mengalami masa-masa dimana mereka jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria. Nami hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Robin.

"Ka-kalau kalian sudah tahu, be-berhentilah menggodaku" Robin berkata gugup sambil memalingkan wajah. Membuat tawa Nami dan Vivi semakin keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, kita harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok" Nami yang menghentikan tawa terlebih dulu, mengingatkan agar segera pulang dan berkemas.

"Ah ya benar juga. Ayo" Vivi juga menghentikan tawanya dan langsung merangkulkan tasnya kepundak diikuti Nami dan Robin. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

~o0o~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana murid-murid kelas 12 akan mengadakan kegiatan karyawisata. Mereka sudah berkumpul satu-persatu di lapangan outdoor Skypiea High School. Begitu juga dengan Sanji-Zoro-Luffy.

"Hei, Luffy. Sebenarnya apa isi tasmu itu?" Zoro yang sweatdrop melihat tas bawaan Luffy yang lebih besar daripada pemiliknya itu langsung bertanya begitu Luffy berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh ini? Ini semua berisi persediaan makanan untuk 3 hari 2 malam kedepan" Jawab Luffy sambil menunjuk tas besarnya.

"Hah? Lalu pakaian-pakaianmu kau taruh mana?" Sanji juga ikut bertanya pada Luffy.

"Oh kalau itu, kutaruh disini" Luffy menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik merah yang cukup besar yang dapat terlihat dari luar kalau isinya adalah pakaian-pakaian Luffy.

Sanji dan Zoro semakin sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Luffy. Sepertinya ia memang lebih sayang makanan daripada pakaiannya.

"Test, test. Ehem. Baiklah, selamat siang murid-murid kelas 12" Suara seseorang yang berdiri di depan lapangan langsung menarik perhatian seluruh murid.

"Saya akan membacakan urutan kegiatan kita begitu sampai disana. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik" Sengoku yang berdiri di depan lapangan dengan mic ditangannya mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang diduga berisi kegiatan-kegiatan karyawisata.

"Yang pertama, kita akan menaiki bus sesuai kelas masing-masing. Begitu sampai di villa, kita akan menyusun barang-barang dikamar masing-masing. Lalu kita akan menikmati makan siang bersama, setelah itu kita akan pergi lagi untuk melakukan karyawisata ke berbagai bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang ada di kota itu. Pulangnya kira-kira sekitar jam 6 sore. Lalu kalian akan membersihkan diri dan makan malam di villa. Setelah itu kalian dapat menghabiskan waktu kalian bersama teman di kamar masing-masing. Itu untuk hari pertama" Jelas Sengoku panjang lebar, tetapi walau begitu itu tidak membuat para murid jenuh mendengar penjelasannya. Karena ini akan menjadi karyawisata terakhir merela di sekolah, dan mereka sangat bersemangat untuk membuat kesan dan kenangan yang indah bersama teman-teman.

"Untuk hari kedua, saya akan memberitahukannya besok pagi. Maka itu sekarang naiklah ke bus masing-masing. Kita akan berangkat" Sengoku menyudahi penjelasannya dan menyuruh murid-murid masuk ke bus sesuai kelas masing-masing.

Semua menuruti perintah Sengoku dan mulai mencari bus masing-masing. Nami-Robin-Vivi sudah masuk ke bus dan duduk berjejer tiga kesamping. Begitu juga dengan Sanji-Zoro-Luffy yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di paling belakang bus.

Bus karyawisata mulai bergerak menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Para murid mulai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di dalam bus sambil menikmati perjalanan yang akan meninggalkan kenangan dan kesan yang tak terlupakan di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Robin, apa itu buku yang kemarin kau beli?" Tanya Nami pada Robin begitu melihat Robin mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar bunga mawar. Nami sempat melihat judul buku ah lebih tepatnya novel tersebut. Judulnya adalah 'Love is like a rose'.

"Hee? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka baca novel Robin. Bukankah kau selalu membaca buku tentang pengetahuan atau sejarah?" Kali ini Vivi yang bertanya.

"E-eto.. sebenarnya aku baru mulai membacanya kemarin. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba tertarik untuk membeli novel" Jawab Robin jujur. Ia memang tertarik untuk membeli novel ini entah kenapa.

"Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta Robin" Kata Vivi sambil cekikikan.

"Hee?"

"Biasanya cewek kalau lagi jatuh cinta, suka membaca tentang novel-novel romantis dibanding buku-buku bersejarah" Jelas Vivi kepada cewek raven yang langsung merona itu.

"O-oh be-benarkah? A-aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya" Robin berkata gugup.

"Tenang saja Robin. Ini pertama kalinya bagimu kan?" Tanya Vivi sambil tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan Robin yang terpancar jelas.

"Pertama?" Tanya Robin bingung.

"Pertama kali jatuh cinta pada seorang pria" Kata Vivi yang membuat wajah cewek itu semakin memerah.

"I-iya"

Vivi tertawa semakin keras sedangkan Nami hanya terkikik kecil. Menyukai bagaimana Robin merespon semua godaan maut Vivi. Ia tidak pernah melihat Robin seperti ini sebelumnya. Cewek itu selalu memeliki pembawaan yang santai dan tenang. Tapi siapa sangka kalau ketenangannya itu dapat diruntuhkan dengan perasaan yang timbul di dadanya?

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta pertama. Siapa cinta pertamamu Nami?" Vivi menghentikan tawanya dan bertanya pada Nami yang langsung kaget ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu. "Kau pasti pernah memiliki cinta pertama, bukan?"

Nami terdiam. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, meski ia tahu sekali apa jawabannya. Tentu saja ia pernah. Bahkan ia sudah tidak menganggapnya cinta pertama lagi tetapi sudah lebih dari itu.

"Siapa, Nami?" Kali ini Robin ikut bertanya. Cewek itu ternyata penasaran dengan sikap Nami yang tiba-tiba langsung terdiam begitu ditanyai pertanyaan tentang cinta pertamanya oleh Vivi.

"Ehm..."

"Ya?" Vivi menunggu jawaban Nami

"Eto..."

"Hm?" Robin juga masih setia menunggu Nami melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tapi alih-alih melanjutkan kalimatnya, Nami malah terdiam. Haruskah ia menceritakannya pada kedua sahabatnya ini? Kisah dua tahun yang lalu itu?

"Nee, Nami, kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu loh" Vivi menepuk pelan pundak Nami yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap kosong pandangan di depan.

"Eh? A-ah, soal itu.." Nami tersadar dari lamunannya karena tepukan Vivi di pundaknya.

"Hah... sudah kuduga, tidak ada ya?" Vivi menghela nafas kecewa. Ia kira ia bisa mengetahui satu pria saja yang pernah Nami sukai. Tetapi sepertinya sahabat oranyenya itu memang tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan lebih pada lawan jenisnya.

"E-ehm" Nami hanya menggumam kecil.

"Tapi bukankah Nami sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini? Berarti pria itu adalah cinta pertama Nami, bukan?" Robin seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tentang sikap Nami yang kemarin kurang tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa saja seorang pria.

"Eh?"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Pria itu berarti cinta pertamamu, Nami. Kau tadi tidak menjawab karena malu kan? Ayo mengaku sajalah, Nami" Vivi sudah memamerkan smirk menyebalkannya kepada Nami yang sekarang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Tidak ada, kubilang" Jawab Nami masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Caranya agar kedua sahabatnya tidak mengetahui tentang isi pikirannya yang penuh dengan sesosok pria pada malam itu.

"Hee? Aku tidak percaya" Kata Vivi lagi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Nami hanya mendengus pasrah. Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini. Sahabatnya itu tidak akan bosan menggodanya.

"Hmm... oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sanji-san saat di Grand Blue mall kemarin?" Tanya Robin yang teringat saat ia dan Zoro kembali bertemu dengan Nami dan Sanji saat ingin berjalan keluar dari toko buku. Saat itu ia melihat tangan Nami yang terpasang plester kecil dan pakaian Sanji yang seperti terdapat bercak putih, seperi bekas tepung?

"Eh? Kami hanya berjalan-jalan keliling mall" Nami terpaksa berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada Robin dan Vivi kalau ia dan Sanji terpaksa berpartisipasi dalam lomba pasangan dan berhasil mendapatkan hadiah sebesar tiga juta rupiah beserta dua tiket gratis ke Okinawa.

"Tapi mengapa tanganmu memakai plester. Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Robin lagi pada Nami.

"Oh itu aku terjatuh saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Makanya tanganku lecet jadi aku memakai plester" Jawab Nami yang tentu saja bohong.

"Ehh.. benarkah? Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Nami. Tapi dari mana kau mendapat plester itu?" Tanya Vivi yang penasaran karena Nami tidak pernah membawa alat-alat p3k.

"Tentu saja Nami membelinya, bukan?" Jawab Robin yang meyakini kalau Nami membeli plester tersebut.

Tetapi Nami menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Sanji yang memberikannya padaku"

"Sanji-san?" Robin mengulangi perkataan Nami.

Nami mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Hee.. aku tidak menyangka kalau cowok bisa membawa benda semacam itu" Kata Vivi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang cowok membawa benda-benda seperti plester. Bukankah biasanya cewek yang membawa? Untuk jaga-jaga jika kaki mereka sakit karena kelamaan memakai high heels.

Nami hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Vivi. Memang, biasanya yang membawa benda-benda seperti itu adalah cewek. Tapi ia tahu Sanji pasti selalu membawanya. Mungkin itu sudah kebiasaannya. Dan Nami tahu jelas, siapa yang menjadi penyebab dan alasan Sanji selalu membawa benda itu kemana-mana.

Cowok itu dulu sering terluka dimana-mana. Entah di wajah, lengan, perut, dada, lutut, dan di berbagai tempat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sanji dulu sering berkelahi lebih tepatnya diajak berkelahi. Dan yang namanya cowok remaja, Sanji selalu menyetujui tawaran para murid tersebut, entah murid sekolahnya maupun murid dari sekolah lain. Lama kelamaan itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi cowok itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa takut menghadapi lawan-lawannya, walaupun ia selalu pulang dengan tubuh memar dan lebam di seluruh wajahnya.

Ketika melihat Sanji yang seperti itu, Nami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memarahinya dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Maka ia dulu selalu membawa plester untuk jaga-jaga jika Sanji berkelahi lagi. Ia juga memaksa Sanji untuk membawa satu plester saja untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri jika Nami tidak sedang bersamanya. Awalnya Sanji tidak setuju dengan Nami tetapi akhirnya ia selalu membawa benda itu kemana-mana. Dan itu mungkin masih menjadi kebiasaan hingga sekarang.

Itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pada awal semester satu kelas sembilan. Hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan halaman pertama dari kisah cinta mereka.

Nami menutup mata mengingat semua itu kembali. Dimana mereka baru memasuki tahap remaja dan mulai merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta terhadap lawan jenis. Ia masih ingat perasaan itu, walau sudah berapa kali ia mencoba melupakan. Kenangan-kenangan berharga itu masih terus melekat di ingatan dan hatinya saat ini. Dan ketika ia mengingatnya kembali, hatinya terasa sakit karena ia menyadari kenangan hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Ia tidak bisa mengulang masa-masa itu lagi. Karena bagaimana pun juga, itu hanya sebuah kenangan.

Air mata Nami hampir saja tumpah kalau ia tidak menahannya sesegera mungkin. Kedua sahabatnya pasti akan panik dan khawatir melihatnya tiba-tiba menangis.

Nami menghela nafas untuk mengatur air matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan sosok itu. Sudah tak terhitung ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada sosok itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencoba untuk melupakan sosok itu. Ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Cowok itu jelas-jelas menyakitinya. Melukai hatinya. Menggoreskan luka yang dalam dan menyakitkan di hatinya. Tapi kenapa ia masih berharap? Untuk apa?

Nami benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Ia ingin menangisi cowok itu, meskipun ia tau itu sia-sia. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan itu, sudah tak terhitung air mata yang ia tumpahkan untuk cowok itu.

 _Dear eyes, sorry for all the tears i've shed for the wrong person._

Nami selalu berkata jutek seakan tidak peduli pada Sanji semenjak mereka dipertemukan kembali. Tetapi ia tahu, itu semua hanya bohong.

 _Dear mouth, sorry for all the lies i've told._

Nami tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan cowok itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti memikirkannya. Karena mau bagaimana pun ia mencoba melupakannya, sosok itu tidak pernah keluar dari pikirannya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia sehat-sehat saja? Apa ia masih sering berkelahi? Apa ia selalu makan dengan teratur? Ia selalu bertanya-tanya sampai rasanya ingin sekali menanyakan kabar cowok itu, tetapi ia tak bisa.

 _Dear mind, sorry for thinking too much._

Nami selalu menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Ia pikir jika hatinya sudah terbiasa dengan sakit, ia pasti akan terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang masih berbekas di hatinya itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah, bukannya semakin membaik, ia semakin tersakiti karena dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya hatinya memang tidak bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

 _Dear heart, sorry for breaking you apart._

Nami membuka matanya dan tersenyum miris. Sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyakiti dirinya? Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan ia menuruti nasihat ibunya dengan menjaga dirinya agar tidak pernah terluka. Ia sudah lupa. Yang ia tahu, dirinya selama dua tahun ini, tidak baik-baik saja.

 **To be continued...**

Author's note: Yey.. akhirnya bisa update lagi, setelah selama seminggu bertempur(?) dengan soal-soal ujian. Semoga readers menyukai chapter baru ini. Mohon maaf jika ada typo, kesalahan penulisan, dan jalan cerita yang tidak menarik, sok roman, sok puitis dan lain-lainnya. Jika ada pendapat atau komentar silahkan mereview fic ini. Saiya akan dengan senang hati menerima komentar-komentar readers . Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu, minna :D.


	8. Chapter 7: Things that Never Changes

**Memories that Linger Within Us**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Story by : VieRichelyn17**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **CHAPTER 7 : THINGS THAT NEVER CHANGES**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Bus karyawisata sudah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu kota Yokohama prefektur Kanagawa. Bus berhenti tepat didepan sebuah villa yang cukup besar. Murid-murid segera turun dari bus dan langsung terpukau ketika manik mareka menangkap pemandangan yang sangat indah di sekeliling mereka.

Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya disekitar villa langsung ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka. Bukan hanya itu, villa yang akan mereka tempati ini juga sangat strategis letaknya karena berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Murid-murid kelas 12 tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya lagi. Ini benar-benar sudah seperti rekreasi menyenangkan dibanding karyawisata.

"Wow.." Vivi terpana. Pemandangan di depannya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia lihat. Banyak sekali pantai dan pohon sakura di Tokyo. Tetapi entah kenapa ia susah sekali mengedipkan mata, seperti tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini barang sedetik pun.

"Sugoi ne.." Nami ikut terpukau melihat sekitar. Nami tidak terlalu tertarik dengan alam, tetapi tempat ini berbeda. Ia tidak berhenti memuji keindahan tempat ini.

"Ya. Ini indah sekali." Robin juga tidak kalah terpana. Ia bahkan sudah mengambil beberapa foto untuk ia simpan sebagai salah satu memori di handphonenya.

Kota Yokohama memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi keindahannya. Dengan letaknya yang strategis, dekat dengan Tokyo, kota pelabuhan ini banyak menjadi tujuan wisata turis-turis dari berbagai negara yang berlibur di Jepang.

Selesai berfoto-foto sebagai kenang-kenangan, seluruh murid memasuki villa tempat mereka menginap. Nami-Vivi-Robin mengambil kunci kamar dari sang resepsionis lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung berlalu menuju kamar bernomor 217 yang terletak dilantai dua paling ujung.

Nami-Vivi-Robin masuk ke kamar dan mulai menata barang masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka turun kebawah untuk makan siang.

"Semuanya silahkan mengambil makan siang masing-masing di sebelah sana dengan tertib." Kata seorang guru berambut pink panjang sambil menunjuk deretan kotak sterofoam yang ditata rapi diatas meja.

Semua murid menjalankan perintah guru yang bernama Hina-sensei itu. Tentu saja, karena mereka tidak ingin mencari ribut dengan guru killer satu itu. Selesai mengambil makanan, semua murid duduk di meja makan yang tersedia dan mulai menikmati makan siang masing-masing.

"Baiklah perhatikan, anak-anak. Sekarang kita sudah berada di kota Yokohama prefektur Kanagawa, sebuah kota pelabuhan yang letaknya dekat dengan Tokyo, tempat tinggal kita." Sengoku sebagai kepala sekolah kembali mengaktifkan toa yang dibawanya dan memulai pengarahan. Para murid mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Sekarang kita akan menuju ke Museum of Art. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya museum yang ada di Yokohama. Disana, kalian juga akan diberi tugas untuk mendata hasil pengamatan kalian tentang museum itu. Sekarang silahkan semuanya naik ke bus sesuai kelas masing-masing. Kita segera berangkat." Lanjut Sengoku lagi. Ia menyudahi pengarahannya dan langsung masuk ke salah satu bus yang ada di sana. Diikuti murid-murid lain.

 **~oOo~**

"Aa mou... badanku pegal semua." Keluh Vivi pelan sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Nami dan Robin yang baru berdiri dari kursinya ikut merenggangkan badan.

Wajar saja, setelah duduk di dalam bus selama kurang lebih 3 jam, pasti ada bagian tubuh yang perlu direnggangkan karena terasa pegal dan kaku.

"Perhatian semua. Kita sudah sampai di Museum of Art, Yokohama. Ada yang lupa saya sampaikan tadi sebelum berangkat." Sengoku memberi jeda sebentar. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Saya ingin kalian membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dalam study tour kita. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang."

Para murid mulai berbisik-bisik. Ada yang celingak-celinguk berusaha mencari teman yang ingin dijadikan teman sekelompok.

"Sekarang semua turun dari bus dulu. Setelah itu, baru kalian mencari teman sekelompok kalian." Selesai mengatakan itu, Sengoku segera membuka pintu bus dan turun terlebih dahulu, kemudian diikuti oleh murid-murid.

"Nami, kita baru bertiga. Kira-kira siapa lagi yang bisa kita ajak ya?" Vivi celingak-celinguk mencari teman yang bisa diajak sekelompok.

"Hmm... entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman seangkatan kita." Jawab Nami pelan. Jangankan dekat, kenal saja mungkin tidak.

Ketika sedang sibuk mencari tambahan anggota tiga orang lagi, tiba-tiba Robin meringis. Membuat Nami dan Vivi menoleh.

"Gomen, Robin. Astaga. Kau tidak apa? Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Suara panik itu juga membuat Vivi dan Nami menoleh ke arah sumbernya.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa, Zoro." Robin yang masih terduduk di tanah, mulai beranjak berdiri dibantu Zoro.

Oo... ternyata Zoro tak sengaja menabrak Robin, sehingga membuat cewek itu terjatuh.

"Dasar marimo. Sudah kubilang jalan pelan-pelan. Disini banyak orang tahu." Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Zoro, Sanji muncul. Dia sudah memasang ekspresi bersungut-sungut. Dibelakangnya ada Luffy yang sedang memakan cemilan.

"Tau nih, marimo." Ejek Luffy kepada Zoro.

"Urusai" Kata Zoro kesal. Kenapa teman-temannya malah mengompor-ngomporinya?

"Ah kebetulan sekali." Tiba-tiba Vivi melompat senang.

"Kau kenapa, Vivi?" Nami yang berada di sebelah Vivi mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kalian sudah ada kelompok?" Mengabaikan Nami, Vivi malah menghampiri Sanji-Zoro-Luffy.

"Baru kami bertiga." Jawab Zoro singkat. Tapi jawaban itu membuat Vivi langsung berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kalian satu kelompok dengan kami? Kami juga baru bertiga." Ajak Vivi semangat.

Ajakan Vivi otomatis membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung terbelalak.

"Wah.. boleh sekali. Jaa, kita semua sekelompok yaa..." Luffy yang merupakan satu-satunya pemilik mata yang tidak terbelalak hanya berseru heboh saja. Dia dan Vivi sudah bertos-tos gaje, tanpa menyadari bahwa empat insan di dekat mereka sudah merasa lemas.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi. Kita masuk..." Seru Vivi heboh. Diikuti Luffy yang heboh sendiri. Padahal masih diragukan, ia tahu tugasnya apa tidak.

Vivi dan Luffy berjalan mendahului keempat insan yang masing setia mematung di tempat.

Nami yang sepertinya sadar terlebih dulu dari acara patung-mematungnya, langsung mengarahkan tatapan ke arah ketiga makhluk di sebelahnya.

Nami memperhatikan ekspresi mereka satu persatu dengan seksama. Robin hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tapi pipinya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul karena orang disebelahnya. Zoro juga kurang lebih sama seperti Robin. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat aneh ketika blushing parah. Nami terkekeh melihat kedua insan itu.

"Kawaii.." Batin Nami geli.

Kemudian tatapan Nami terpaku pada orang di sebelah Zoro. Cowok itu hanya diam tana ekspresi yang berarti. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Tapi bagi Nami yang pernah tahu kepribadian dirinya luar dalam, ia tahu dengan pasti kalau cowok itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ketika Nami masih terpaku pada Sanji, cowok itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Nami.

Kaget karena tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu, Nami secara refleks langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Berusaha menghindari tatapan cowok itu yang mungkin saja bisa membuat jantungnya meledak.

Nami mulai berjalan mengikuti Vivi dan Luffy yang sudah memanggil-manggil mereka sejak tadi. Ia mempercepat langkah begitu ketiga insan dibelakangnya juga mulai melanglahkan kaki memasuki museum.

Ia akan berusaha agar tidak bertatapan atau berpapasan lagi dengan Sanji. Karena itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

 **~oOo~**

 **Museum of Art, Yokohama, Japan**

Vivi dan Luffy yang masuk terlebih dahulu terpukau melihat isi museum. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis-pelukis terkenal yang dipajang di dinding museum yang berlapis kain. Menambah kesan mewah pada museum itu.

"Nami, Robin. Cepat kesini. Ini keren sekali." Vivi berteriak heboh memanggil Nami dan Robin yang masih beberapa langkah lagi dari pintu masuk.

Begitu Nami dan Robin memasuki pintu utama museum, mereka langsung terpukau dengan desain interior museum. Benar-benar seperti tempat studio foto.

"Hei, museum ini dibagi jadi tiga lantai. Kalau kita membuat laporannya bersama-sama mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, sedangkan kita hanya diberi waktu 3 jam sebelum makan makan. Apa lebih baik kita berpencar saja?" Celetuk Zoro panjang lebar. Sedang yang lain hanya melongo mendengar Zoro yang tumben-tumbenan bicara sepanjang itu.

"E-eto... boleh saja sih. Kita juga bisa lebih cepat selesai." Jawab Nami sedikit tergagap.

"Iya. Lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik. Tidak ada yang mau melewatkan makan malam kan?" Sambung Robin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi semangat.

"TIDAKKK!!" Jawab Luffy keras. Ohh.. ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa keras perutnya akan berbunyi jika ia men-skip makan malam.

"Kalau begitu kita bagi jadi tiga grup ya." Kata Vivi yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita milih mau segrup sama siapa." Kata Nami sambil memandang kelima orang di depannya.

Keenam murid itu saling memandang. Bingung mau segrup sama siapa. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Vivi tak sengaja menangkap lirikan mata Robin yang tertuju pada cowok di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zoro?

Vivi segera menyikut lengan Nami. Nami menoleh kepada Vivi dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'Kenapa?'

Vivi mengedikkan kepalanya kepada Zoro dan Robin, Nami mengikuti arah pandang Vivi. Lalu seakan mengerti dengan situasi dan kondisi, Nami segera mengangguk kepada Vivi.

Vivi berdeham. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luffy yang masih asik memakan camilan siangnya. "Luffy, ayo sekelompok denganku."

Semua menoleh kepada Vivi begitu Vivi mengatakan hal itu, termasuk Luffy. "Ayok!" Balas Luffy.

"Kalau begitu kita milih membuat laporan di lantai satu ya." Kata Vivi lagi kepada semua.

Nami mengangguk. Sekarang gilirannya. Baru saja Nami hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Oh tidak... tadi kan Vivi dengan Luffy, lalu mereka ingin membuat Robin sekelompok dengan Zoro, lalu...

Dia dengan Sanji?

Seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Nami terdiam. Dia akan berjalan mengitari sekeliling museum ini dengan Sanji? Hanya berdua saja?

Nami menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana ini? Di satu sisi, Nami ingin Robin berpasangan dengan Zoro, karena mereka sepertinya saling suka, hanya saja mereka sukar untuk mengakuinya. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ia juga tidak mau sekelompok dengan Sanji.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Sanji di mall. Itu saja ia sudah kesulitan menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sekarang ia harus kembali berjalan bersamanya? Lagi?

Setelah menimang-nimang sebentar, Nami menghela nafas. Baiklah... ini demi Robin.

"Aku akan berkelompok dengan Sanji. Kita membuat laporan di lantai tiga." Akhirnya dua kalimat itu terucap juga. Nami memandang Sanji. Cowok itu sudah memasang wajah shock. Mungkin tidak menyangka Nami dan dirinya akan sekelompok.

"Nah, kalau begitu Zoro dan Robin sekelompok ya." Kata Vivi dengan nada menggoda. Ia sudah mengerling nakal pada Robin yang wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kalian di lantai dua ya." Sambung Vivi lagi. Kemudian setelah itu, ia segera beranjak ke arah lukisan yang terletak di ujung ruangan. "Ayo Luffy. Kita mulai dari sana dulu." Ajaknya pada Luffy yang hanya mangut-mangut sambil mengikuti dari belakang.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berempat. Zoro yang merasa suasana mulai canggung, mengangkat bicara. "Ehm, sebaiknya kita segera mulai saja."

Robin mengangguk setuju. "Ya.."

Kemudian mereka segera pergi menuju lantai dua untuk memulai observasi mereka. Menyisakan sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Nami."

Nami menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia menatap Sanji yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita mulai, tugas kelompoknya." Kata Sanji pelan. Tapi mampu di dengar oleh mereka berdua.

Nami terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Oke."

Kalau hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok, jantungnya pasti baik-baik saja kan?

 **~oOo~**

"Ruangan ini adalah ruangan untuk mengoleksi buku-buku jepang maupun luar negeri yang memuat tentang seni. Ruangan ini disebut juga dengan pusat buku seni di museum ini karena bisa dijadikan tempat belajar dan pusat informasi dari kesenian yang ada di sini." Nami membaca papan kecil di depan suatu ruangan yang sepertinya mendeskripsikan isi dari ruangan di hadapannya.

Ia menoleh pada cowok di sebelahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan peralatan untuk membuat laporan. "Kita masuk saja."

Sanji mengangguk. Ia kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tempatnya berada dengan ruangan di dalam.

Begitu pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Nami dan Sanji dapat melihat banyak sekali rak-rak tinggi dan buku-buku tebal. Tak lupa juga dengan beberapa murid seangkatan mereka yang juga sedang mengobservasi dan membuat laporan di ruangan ini.

Nami menghela pelan. "Baiklah, kita harus mulai dari mana?"

Sanji tampak berpikir. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang baca yang ukurannya tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Kemudian ia mendapat ide.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melihat yang ruangan yang lain dulu? Setelah selesai mengobservasi semua ruangan, baru kita kembali ke sini. Setelah itu kita bisa memakai meja panjang itu untuk menyusun laporan kita." Jelas Sanji sambil menunjuk meja panjang yang letaknya di tengah ruang baca.

Nami tampak menimang-nimang. Hm... benar juga. Lebih baik kalau mereka membuat laporan di semua ruangan terlebih dahulu lalu kembali ke ruangan baca ini. Lagipula ruangan ini terlalu ramai, siapa tahu saat mereka kembali ke sini ruangan akan mulai sepi. Sehingga dapat memudahkan mereka untuk membuat laporan.

Nami mengangguk, setuju dengan usul Sanji. "Kalau begitu kita mulai dari ruangan di sana saja." Kata Nami sambil menunjuk ruangan tak jauh dari mereka.

Sanji mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Nami yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Mereka pun memulai observasinya.

Tak terasa, sudah dua jam berlalu. Nami dan Sanji sudah selesai mengobservasi semua tempat, termasuk ruang baca yang paling luas diantara ruangan lainnya. Kini mereka sedang duduk di kursi meja panjang yang letaknya di tengah ruangan.

Nami masih sibuk dengan laporan bagiannya. Sedangkan Sanji beristirahat sejenak untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang sudah keram.

Sanji memperhatikan Nami yang masih sibuk mengerjakan bagiannya. Sanji tersenyum kecil melihat Nami yang begitu fokus pada tugasnya. 'Kebiasaannya tak pernah hilang.' Batin Sanji.

Ia terus memperhatikan Nami, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada jari-jari Nami.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sanji refleks begitu melihat tak ada plester atau handsaplast yang menutupi luka-lukanya lagi.

Nami mendongak menatap Sanji. "Hm? Oh ini. Ya, sudah sembuh. Sudah tidak perih lagi, jadi kulepas." Kata Nami sambil memperlihatkan jari-jarinya.

Sanji memperhatikan jari-jari Nami. Benar sudah tidak ada luka lagi disana. Sanji bersyukur dalam hati.

"Ah.. Yokatta." Kata Sanji pelan.

Nami terdiam memandang Sanji. Sekarang di tempat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Semua murid sepertinya masih membuat laporan di ruangan lain. Jadi ruangan ini tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali mereka.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Sanji yang bingung ditatap terus oleh Nami. Apalagi tatapan Nami sangat tajam.

Nami mendengus. "Tidak apa. Hanya saja, kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya." Jawabnya.

"Hah?"

"Lupakan. Anggap aku ngelantur." Kata Nami sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Sanji terdiam. "Hei, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Sanji menatap Nami.

Sekarang giliran Nami yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sanji.

"Nami yang dulu kukenal, tidak seperti ini." Kata Sanji lagi. Ia masih menatap Nami.

Nami kemudian mendengus. "Memang Nami yang dulu, bagaimana?"

Sanji terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat. "Nami yang dulu kukenal itu cerewet, bawel, galak, dan tak pernah berhenti menceramahiku."

Nami tertegun. Sanji hanya tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Nami yang dulu itu ceria, suka senyum, dan benci jika terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan."

Nami mendengarkan. Ia tidak memotong satu kalimat pun yang Sanji ucapkan.

"Dan juga... Nami yang dulu itu... jadi orang yang paling mencintaiku."

Mata Nami membulat. Ia menatap Sanji yang hanya memamerkan senyuman khasnya. "Benar kan?"

Nami meneguk ludah. Apa pertanyaan itu harus ia jawab?

Sanji memudarkan senyumannya. Kali ini ia memandang lurus gadis di depannya. Nami yang dipandang hanya terdiam kaku. Tak mampu mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Tapi.. ada satu hal yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah hilang dari dirimu. Hal itu akan terus melekat dalam dirimu. Bahkan sampai kau mati sekalipun." Sanji memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Hal itu adalah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Nami. Dan akan selamanya menjadi Nami. Entah itu dulu ataupun sekarang. Entah apa pun itu yang membuatmu berubah. Nami, tetaplah Nami."

 **To be Continued...**

Author's Note: Waaa... udah lama banget gak update. Gomen ne Minna-san. Chapter ini mungkin gak terlalu panjang ya? Yah... itu karena sang author koplak ini sedang kehabisan ide buat cerita SanNa. Semoga di chapter depan author bisa dapet pencerahan dan bisa update secepatnya. Oke...sekian dulu dari author... Arigatouu minna-san :D


End file.
